Otaku Danganronpa
by CcOfCheschire
Summary: Connaissez-vous Danganronpa ? Ce jeu où les lycéens doivent tuer sans se faire prendre pour sortir de ce lycée maléfique... Et si l'histoire continuait, non pas avec des adolescents "normaux" mais avec des personnages sortis de monde tels que Death Note, Mirai Nikki, Tokyo Ghoul, Code Geass, No Game No Life, Black Butler ou encore Ouran High School Host Club ? Et si au milieu de
1. Chapter 1

Otaku Danganronpa

Junko Enoshima mourut d'une manière atroce : en subissant toutes les châtiments qu'elle avait fait subir aux autres et en finissant écrasés par un énorme bloc de pierre. Juste avant qu'il ne lui tombe dessus, elle avait lâché Monokuma et lui avait soufflé « revis, ma soeur » avant de mourir brutalement. L'ours tomba par terre et roula sur le sol, pendant que les étudiants enfin sauvés soupiraient de soulagement. Même livrés à eux-mêmes, ils gardaient l'espoir que Naegi-kun leur avait transmis. Un à un, ils sortirent de la pièce.

Monokuma attendit 5 minutes avant de se relever. Enfin, je dis Monokuma, en fait je devrais dire Mukuro. Grâce aux technologies avancées venues du monde extérieur, Enoshima avait récupérer l'âme de sa jumelle juste avant que celle-ci ne meurt, puis elle l'avait placé dans le corps d'un énième ours télécommandé. Un plan de secours, en fait. Qui ne lui serait pas de très grand secours d'ailleurs, vu qu'elle était morte. Tout était programmé pour que l'âme ne se réveille quand Enoshima prononcerait les mots « revis, ma soeur ». Perso je trouve qu'elle aurait pu faire plus original, genre « choucroute ». Mais nan, faut faire dans le cliché. Bref. Monokuma/Mukuro s'épousseta les épaules et jeta un coup d'œil à sa sœur. Cette idiote avait pris la grosse tête et avait fait échoué le plan A… Mais il restait le plan B. Celui pour pour l'amuser, pour son plaisir personnel, son seul divertissement dans sa nouvelle condition de morte-robot. Aujourd'hui serait le jour où elle exploiterait sa personnalité de psychopathe-Otaku. Elle se leva et sortit de la pièce en explosant d'un rire diabolique (#leclichéduméchant) .

Monokuma entra dans l'ascenseur et appuya sur un bouton qu'elle était le seul à connaitre. La machine se mit en route et descendit encore d'un niveau. Le niveau secret, que même sa sœur ne connaissait pas, celui qui abritait les acteurs de son nouveau jeu. Son œil rouge étincela. Oui, cela allait être intéressant. Très intéressant.

-Debout ! Bonjour à tous ! Oonnn se réveiiillllllleee !

Les un après les autres, les adolescents se réveillèrent. Ils étaient désorientés et perdus. Normal, on venait d'éteindre les machines qui les maintenaient dans un coma artificiel. Et surtout, le petit ours mi-blanc mignon mi-noir psychopathe qui se tenait devant eux et qui venait de leur parler avait de quoi surprendre. Mais bon, pourquoi pas après tout ? Ils avaient tous vu des choses plus déroutantes. Tous ? Non. Tout le monde sauf Yuka. Elle était littéralement fascinée par la créature, mais se résonna rapidement en se disant que ce n'était surement qu'un robot. L'ours et les ado qui l'entourait lui semblait familier, mais impossible de se rappeler où elle les avaient vu : dès qu'elle y réfléchissait, un mal de crâne lui prenait la tête et l'empêchait de pousser sa réflexion plus loin. Les autres se relevaient lentement. Yuka se sentit soudainement mal à l'aise. Elle était différente de tous ces personnages, avec leurs cheveux blancs, verts ou rose (?). Elle était une intrus, elle le sentait, mais pourtant elle n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt sur ce qui la gênait (outre les cheveux).

Pim Pom Pam Pong ! Ceci est une annonce même si je me trouve actuellement devant vous ! Rendez-vous dans 5 minutes dans le gymnase ! Pouhouhou !

C'était l'ours qui avait fait cette déclaration avant de … disparaître derrière une des machines ? Yuka jeta un coup d'œil autour d'elle en se levant à son tour. Les autres sortaient déjà sans dire un mot. Mais sous ce silence, Yuka voyait bien que certain étaient déjà en train de décrypter les autres : en particulier ce garçon aux cheveux noir, pieds nus qui dévisageaient un garçon du même âge que lui, un grand brun en uniforme d'université. Mais d'autres, au contraire, avaient l'air de bien s'entendre : Yuka remarqua que deux garçon qui étaient exactement pareil (même cheveux roses flashy, même uniforme, même tête, même sourire). Et puis il y avait lui, le garçon aux cheveux blancs et aux cicatrices rouges tout autour du bras, qui avait l'air de se ficher complètement de se qui se passait autour de lui.

Ce cortège avançait lentement dans ce qui ressemblait très fortement à un collège ou un lycée. Ce lieu aussi rappelait quelque chose à Yuka. Mais impossible de savoir quoi. Tout était sombre : Les fenêtres étaient bloquées par des grosses plaques d'aciers maintenues par des énormes visses . Ce qui rendait le couloir sombre. Très sombre , même. Elle en avait la chaire de poule.

Quelques minutes plus tard ils arrivèrent devant ce qui ressemblait en tous points à une porte de gymnase. Personne n'avait encore prononcé de mots. Un garçon se détacha du groupe et poussa les portes. Yuka remarqua que celui-ci dégageait un charisme exceptionnel. Tout comme le garçon qui se trouvait à sa droite. Il devait avoir 12/13 ans, mais on sentait qu'il avait une confiance en lui-même exceptionnel. Yuka le trouvait assez charmant, avec son cache-œil qui recouvrait son œil droit et ses vêtements victoriens. Qui ressemblaient en tous points aux habits du garçon blond à sa gauche.

Mais la jeune fille n'eut pas le temps de s'enfoncer dans ses observations, car déjà le cortège entrait dans le gigantesque gymnase.


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonjour à vous chers lecteurs ! (non ça ne fait pas partie de l'histoire, c'est l'auteure qui vous parle). Déjà si vous lisez ceci JE VOUS REMERCIE DE ME LIRE SI SI CA ME FAIT PLAISIR (sauf si c'est mes amis qui lisent histoire pour pas que je viennes les harceler à propos de sa et qui s'en fichent totalement).**

 **C'est ma première fanfiction comme je l'ai dit dans le résumé, donc si vous pourriez juste laisser une review pour m'encourager, ça me ferait encore plus plaisir ! Merci encore ! *_***

Le gymnase était immense. Tous les autres autour d'elle levait la tête pour inspecter l'endroit, mais Yuka s'écroula par terre . Elle connaissait ce lieu, elle en était certaine ! Elle savait que quelque chose de très important c'était produit ici et que ça allait se reproduire, mais quoi ? A force d'y penser, son mal de tête avait repris et bizarrement, comme si cette salle y était pour quelque chose, il était multiplié par 10. Au moins. Les deux garçons qui se ressemblaient beaucoup trop pour que se soit une coïncidence accoururent et s'agenouillèrent près d'elle.

-Ca va, la miss ?

Yuka en oublia son mal de crâne. Il venaient de parler… En même temps ! Le doute n'était plus possible : ils devaient être jumeaux. Eux aussi étaient aussi surpris qu'elle. Ils avaient fait le même geste en même temps, avaient parlés à l'unisson…

 _Poupoupou ! Le temps de repos est terminé !_

Sur l'estrade au fond du gymnase se trouvait le même ours que tout à l'heure. Pendent que Yuka se relevait (ça devenait embêtant cette histoire de mal de tête, il allait falloir qu'elle trouve une solution), il sauta de l'estrade.

 _Bonjour à tous et à toutes, chers élèves ! J'ai le plaisir de vous accueillir dans l'académie Kabougamine ! Vous avez eu l'immense honneur d'être choisis pour étudier dans ce lycée de prestige, où seule l'élite des lycéens est acceptée!_

Tous froncèrent les sourcils. Aucun des « élèves » ne se souvenaient d'avoir poser leur candidature pour un tel établissement…

-Attendez une seconde, l'ours !

C'était le garçon-au-cache-œil qui venait de prendre la parole.

 _Poupoupou ! Appelez-moi Monokuma !_

-Comment se fait-il que nous soyons ici ? Pourquoi est-ce que je ne me rappelle que de mon prénom et de mon nom ? Qui sont ces…

 _Mais que d'impatience mes amis ! Ne vous précipiter pas ! Nous avons largement le temps, plus précisément l'éternité, poupoupou !_

-L'éternité ?!

Tous avaient parlés d'une même voix, sauf miss-cheveux-verts et un garçon-qui-avait-l'air-super-blasé. Elle leva les yeux aux ciels en murmurant : « l'éternité, encore… »

 _Oui, l'éternité, poupoupou ! Vous allez rester ici toute votre vie ! Génial, non ! Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, nous avons un budget illimité, donc nous pouvons largement subvenir à vos beso…_

-Désolé de vous interrompre, mais il est hors de question que je vive ici pour toujours avec ces gens ! Je ne les connais même pas !

 _Mais merci d'aborder le sujet, Yagami-kun !_ A l'écoute de ce nom, le garçon-pieds-nus fronça les sourcils. Apparemment, lui aussi avait l'impression très vague de connaître ce Yagami-kun. _Il est temps de vous présenter ! Je vais vous appeler tour à tour en précisant votre qualité principale !_

Monokuma sauta sur la petite estrade et se saisit d'une liste.

 _Alors, en premier…_

 _Hikaru Hitachiin !_

Le premier des deux garçons-aux-cheveux-roses s'avança.

 _C'est le lycéen d'élite de la mesquinerie. Il peut aussi être considérer comme le lycéen d'élite de la richesse/luxure._

 _Suivant !_ Il se repositionna dans le rang.

 _Kaoru Hitachiin !_

Le même garçon s'avança une nouvelle fois. Monokuma, en le constatant, vira sa face blanche au rouge.

 _Dis donc Hikaru-kun, tu te crois tout permis !_

-Hum, non, rétorqua-t-il avec une ironie flagrante dans la voix, moi je suis Kaoru…

L'ours rosit.

 _Poupoupou ! On dirait les frères Weasley! Bwahahahaha !_

Les frères Weasley… Ca aussi, c'était familier à Yuka. C'était même plus que familier, elle savait parfaitement d'où ça venait, mais elle avait l'impression que l'information était loin, loin dans son cerveau… Elle grimaça. Elle devait arrêter d'y réfléchir et se concentrer sur ce qui se passait devant.

Monokuma venait de se remettre de sa crise de fou rire et essuya une larme qui perlait au coin de son œil .

 _Bref…C'est le jumeau de Hikaru. Il est donc lui aussi un lycéen d'élite de la mesquinerie, du luxe et de la richesse. Suivant ! Lelouch Lamperouge !_

Le garçon-très-charismatique s'avança… A moitié.

 _Et bien, avance, Lelouch !_

Vous parlez de moi ?

 _Bin oui, si je dis Lampe… Ah._ Il consulta sa liste. _Tu a assimilé que tu t'appelais Lamperouge. Est-ce que ça marche mieux si je dis « Lelouch Vi Britannia » ?_

Lelouch fit un pas en avant.

 _Bien bien bien. Lelouch est le lycéen d'élite de la stratégie._

 _Merci, tu peux reprendre ta place. Bon, je vais continuer sur ma lancée. C.c, s'il-te-plait…_

Tiens, voila qui était original ! La jeune fille aux cheveux verts qui s'avançaient était appelée par son surnom… Où alors n'avait pas de prénom, tout simplement. Yuka fronça les sourcils. Elle allait devoir creuser tout ça . Plus étonnant encore, cette jeune fille est la seule envers qui Monokuma a fait preuve de politesse…

 _C.c est la lycéenne d'élite des marchés._

-Des marchés…

C'est Lelouch qui a répété ces mots. Les yeux de C.c se braquent sur lui et elle déclare d'un ton suffisant :

-Ne me dis pas que tu m'a déjà oublié, Lelouch ?

Et elle souleva sa frange de cheveux verts pour dévoiler une marque rouge sur son front.


	3. Chapter 3

**Salut ! Je précise juste que Monokuma parle en italique _comme ça,_ que je désolée pour les surnoms pourris que j'ai donné à mes perso préférés, et que écrire ce chapitre à été looooonnng et ennuyant parce-que c'est la présentation des personnages...Le suivant sera la présentation du jeu et celui d'après le début. C'est tout ! **

La marque sur son front représentait un oiseau qui prenait son envol, vu de face. Yuka et Lelouch tombèrent a genoux. Cette marque. Ils la connaissaient. Encore un truc impossible-de-se-rappeler-ce-que-c'est. Ça commençait à faire beaucoup pour Yuka.

 _Ah. On dirait que cela ravive des souvenirs chez les autres ? Où pas justement ! Bwaha…_

-Taisez-vous ! Vous ne voyez donc pas qu'ils ne vont pas bien ?

C'est une jeune fille assez mignonne qui vient de parler. Yuka se prend tout de suite d'affection pour elle. Enfin une fille qui lui ressemble ! Elle a l'air calme, gentille et sincère.

 _Quelle parfaite transition ! Je vous présente Gasaï Yuno, la lycéenne d'élite amoureuse !_

Tout le monde se tut. « la lycéenne d'élite amoureuse » ? Déjà « le lycéen d'élite de la mesquinerie » c'était passable, mais là…

 _Poupoupou ! Elle a bien sûr un autre titre, mais si je vous le dit ce ne sera pas intéressant, poupoupou !_

Ah. D'accord.

 _Suivant ! Juzo Suzuya !_

Le garçon qui s'avance est celui aux cheveux blancs et aux cicatrices rouges le long des bras et sur son visage. Lui est différent de tout les autres, il n'est pas stressé ou en colère, comme je l'ai dit avant on dirait juste qu'il s'en fiche complètement d'être ici.

 _C'est le lycéen d'élite de la chasse._

Cette annonce les laisse tous perplexe. De la chasse ? Mais ce gamin est innocent !

Juzo se tourna vers les autres qui le regardaient bizarrement et sourit .

Tous eurent un mouvement de recul. Vu sous cet angle, il ressemblait plus à un psychopathe. Ok, pas si innocent que ça.

 _Aloïs Trancy !_

Le garçon-blond-qui-ressemblait-au-garçon-au-cache-œil-habillé-avec-des-vêtements-victoriens (wah, je crois que j'ai explosé le record de la longueur du nom composé avec des tirets !) s'avança à son tour.

 _Que dire… C'est le lycéen d'élite de la fourberie. Désolé, Aloïs-kun, mais je ne sais pas comment te qualifier…_

Le blond haussa les épaules. Il agissait un peu comme Juzo, mais en moins décontracté quand même.

 _Les présentations commencent à m'ennuyer… Je vais accélérer le mouvement._

 _Ciel Phantomhive, lycéen… heu, collégien… voir…_ (en voyant le regard assassin que lui jetait Ciel, Monokuma s'empressa de continuer sa présentation sans faire d'allusions à la petite taille du garçon au cache œil) _d'élite des ténèbres._

Tous furent (encore une fois) surpris de ce titre, mais Ciel sourit. Apparemment, son titre lui plaisait bien.

 _Continuons, poupoupou ! Livaï Ackerman, lycéen d'élite de la badassitude._

De la badassitude ?

 _-_ Selon mes souvenirs, ou ceux que vous m'avez implanté, j'ai aux alentours de 35 ans…

C'était le dénommé Livaï, le garçon-ultra-blasé, qui venait de faire cette remarque. Juzo pouffa de rire dans la salle. Livaï le fusilla du regard et ils se tut instantanément.

 _Oui, mais l'auteure de cette fanfiction te considère que tu as 15 ans ._ (Livaï fronça les sourcils.) _Et bien que veux-tu, on ne peux rien faire contre cette psychotaku_ _!_

 _Suivant ! Shinichi Kudo !_

Pendant qu'un garçon d'environ 16 ans avançait et que Monokuma le présentait comme le lycéen d'élite des détectives (intéressant, ça…), Yuka se fit la réflexion qu'elle n'avait toujours pas été appelée. Peut-être qu'elle était là par erreur ?

 _Yuka Ino !_

Bin nan, bien sûr, c'était trop beau.

 _Je vous présente ma favorite : la lycéenne d'élite des otakus !_

Les quelques un qui chuchotaient se turent instantanément. Non seulement c'était une otaku (ça aussi, elle le découvrait, quoique- aïe, la tête !) mais en plus elle était la favorite ! C'était pas bon, ça, pas bon du tout. Elle sentait déjà la rancune de quelques uns peser sur ces épaules. Gé-ni-al. Vraiment. On ne pouvait pas faire mieux.

 _On continue ! Death the Kid ! Le lycéen d'élite de la symétrie !_ (tout le monde tomba des nues, même le concerné, un garçon aux cheveux noirs surmontés de trois bandes blanches sur le côté droit) _L ! Le lycéen d'élite des probabilités !_ C'était donc le surnom ? Prénom ? Du garçon aux pieds nus. _Light Yagami ! Le lycéen d'élite des faux-semblants !_

Apparemment Monokuma n'aimait pas trop Yagami-Kun, car en le qualifiant de « lycéen d'élite des faux-semblants » il attisait la curiosité des autres.

 _Les deux derniers : Sora et Shiro ! L'élite des … no-life._

Les regards se dirigèrent vers les derniers appelés , un grand aux cheveux violets et une plus jeune aux cheveux blancs. No life. C'était pas mal, mais la palme du plus ridicule des surnoms revenait à Death the Kid.

 _Bien. Ceci étant fait, laisser moi vous expliquer pourquoi vous êtes ici._


	4. Chapter 4

**Benjour !**

 **Je précise que pour ce chapitre j'ai repris exactement (ou presque) les mêmes répliques que dans l'animés, en les attribuant aux personnages de mon choix. Voilà !**

 _Nous allons tout reprendre depuis le début. A partir de maintenant je ne tolérerais plus aucune interruption, sinon, j'ai tout un tas de châtiments préparés pour vous._

Bizarrement, personne n'osa parler.

Monokuma se saisit d'un micro et fit un bond en avant.

 _Salut à tous les premières année. Commençons la cérémonie d'entrée._

Ces paroles réconfortèrent Yuka. Peut-être qu'au final, ce n'était qu'un lycée ordinaire, que son amnésie et celle des autres n'était qu'une formalité, peu importe d'ailleurs, elle allait commencer une nouvelle année, avec des nouveaux amis, ça ne pouvait pas être si terrible !

Ah, si elle avait su…

 _Je me présente donc encore une fois comme le veux la tradition : Je suis Monokuma, le directeur de cette école. Ravi de vous rencontrer. Maintenant qu'on a un peu avancé, mettons cette tournée sur la route._

Bon, le directeur était un peu, euh… Original, mais c'était bien, ça changeait !Yuka serra les poings. Elle resterait optimiste quoi qu'il arrive ! C'était sa résolution !

 _Debout et inclinez-vous ! Bonjour à tous._

Aucun ne s'inclina.

 _Vous êtes prometteurs, vous les jeunes lycéens qui portent l'espoir du monde sur leurs épaules. Et dans le but de protéger et de prendre soin de votre merveilleux symbole de l'espoir, j'ai décidé de tous vous enfermer dans cette école._

-Quoi ?!

 _J'ai dit aucune interruption, Gasaï Yuno !_

Gasaï se recroquevilla sur elle-même.

 _Tant que vous vivrez ensemble, il n'y aura pas de limite de temps ! En fait, vous resterez ici le restant de vos vies !_

Ah, les bons souvenirs. Mukuro se sentit nostalgique. Il n'y a pas si longtemps, c'était elle qui se tenait là, devant le robot de sa jumelle, à mimer l'incompréhension… Bon ok, elle était morte après. Ca c'était moins cool. L'annonce de l'éternité et blablabla n'eut pas autant d'impact sur cette génération que sur la dernière. Forcément, elle l'avait déjà annoncé avant.

 _Ne vous inquiétez pas._ (Même s'ils n'avaient carrément pas l'air de s'inquéter, mais bon, il fallait suivre le script) _On a un énorme budget, alors ne soyez pas gênés par ça._

-Mais il l'a déjà dit, tout ça…

C'était Shinichi qui venait de murmurer ça. Yuka acquiesça discrètement. Tout ça était bizarre.

 _Vous avez du remarquer les plaques en acier dans les salles de classe et les couloirs. Elles sont là pour vous garder enfermés ici. Alors vous pouvez hurler et crier autant que vous voulez, personne ne viendra vous aider. Mais bien sûr, si vous ne souhaitez pas rester dans cette académie pour toujours, il y a une solution, ne vous inquîéter pas. Ceux qui veulent quitter cet ndroit devront jouer avec une certaine règle._

Yuka soupira de soulagement. Il y avait une solution, bien sûr ! Pas besoin de stresser ! Il avait même parlé de jeu, peut-être qu'elle pourrait s'amuser…

 _Je me fiche de la façon dont vous le faites, mais seuls les étudiants qui ont tué quelqu'un seront autorisés à quitter cet endroit. C'est tout ce que j'ai à dire. Assez simple, non ? Vous pouvez tué quelqu'un à l'arme blanche, en le poignardant, en le frappant, en le brûlant, en l'écrasant ou même en lui tirant dessus ! Oh quel sentiment d'euphorie ingénieux, quel plan génial nous avons établis ma sœur ! Bwahahaha !_

 _Une situation pleine de désolation où les héros de ce monde essayent de se tuer les uns les autres… Sérieux ça m'excite tellement, moi aussi !_

Le mur d'optimisme et de motivation que la jeune fille s'était construit tomba en morceaux. Il n'y avait aucune issus.

-C'est n'importe quoi !

C'est Ciel qui prit la parole en premier, faisant fi de l'interdiction. Il tremblait de tous ces membres.

-Il est hors de question que je reste ici !

-Je suis d'accord ! Hors de question que je participe à ces conneries !

 _Il n'y a pas de conneries qui tiennent ! Ecoutez, à partir de maintenant, cette académie est votre maison. C'est votre société, votre monde. Vous pouvez faire absolument tout ce que vous voulez, alors n'hésitez pas à vous déchainer, j'ai dit !_

-Cette plaisanterie est allée trop loin.

Aloïs s'approcha de l'ours et le souleva dans les aires.

-Je me fiche que tu sois radiocommandé ou un jouet en peluche. Je vais te réduire en pièces.

 _Kyyya ! Les actes de de violence envers le directeur vont à l'encontre des règles de l'école !_

L'Œil rouge de Monokuma se mit à clignoter furieusement.

-C'est quoi ce bruit ?

-C'est mauvais, jettes le !

C'est Light qui avait hurlé.

-Quoi ?

-Dépêche-toi !

Aloïs jetta l'ours le plus loin possible. Bien lui en pris, car quelques instants plus tard l'ours explosa.

-C'est quoi ce bordel ?

Yuka avait pris la parole pour la première fois.

-Il a explosé ! Répondit Aloïs .

-Au moins, le jouet en peluche est mort, rétorqua Lelouch.

 _Je ne sui pas un jouet en peluche ! Je suis Monokuma !_

L'ours resurgit de derrière l'estrade.

 _Ta-da !_

-Merde.

 _Je vais juste vous donner un avertissement pour cette fois, mais la prochaine fois que je trouve quelqu'un qui viole les règles de l'école,_ (il sortit des griffes de sa papatte droite) _j'utiliserai ma superbe fonction de punition corporelle que j'ai fait à l'instant._

 _Bien, maintenant, voici la fin de la cérémonie d'entrée. J'espère que vous profiterez de votre vie lycéenne riche et sombre._

Puis l'ours disparut derrière l'estrade. Oui, encore.

Du côté du groupe, tout le monde se dévisageait.

-C'est vraiment absurde… murmura Light.

-C'est une plaisanterie, pas vrai ? Sanglota Yuno.

-Ha, le problème n'est pas de savoir si c'est une plaisanterie ou non, c'est s'il y a quelqu'un parmi nous assez fous pour prendre ça au sérieux, déclara C.c .

Yuka se rapprocha de Yuno et lui prit les épaules.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, ça va aller.

Ainsi commença leur vie remplie de joie et d'amour.

NAN JE RIGOLE !


	5. Chapter 5

**Salut ! Ce chapitre est plus long que les autres (je crois qu'il fait le double du premier) parce-que j'avais beaucoup de choses à dire. J'ai quand même changé 2, 3 choses dans le déroulement de l'histoire par rapport à l'animé. Je commence déjà à avoir une bonne idée de la fin (mais j'y suis pas encore -') et des différentes morts (la première arrivera dans ce chapitre). Par rapport à ça, je voudrai remercier ma couz et mon frère jumeau de l'avoir donné des idées géniales, que je ne peux pas utiliser pour l'instant... Mais j'adore recevoir des idées de morts (JE SUIS UNE PSYCHOPATHE) pour en améliorer certaines qui sont pas top. Donc postez les en reviews ! Et si vous aimez ma fanfic, vous pouvez aussi en laisser une rien que pour me faire plaisir, je vous assure ça marche très bien !Aussi, j'ai plaçé le système des cartes d'identités dans ce chapitre, et j'aimerai vous faire participer un peu. Envoyez-moi la carte d'identité de Aloïs Trancy (avec le modèle dans le chapitre, vous pouvez même inventer une catégorie si vous voulez) selon vous , et je la caserai dans un futur chapitre. Faites vite !**

 **Je vais terminer cette introduction en remerciant _Ezeneide_ du fond du coeur pour son message : Si tu aimes tous ces mangas, c'est que tu as TRES bon goût ! Detective Conan est un des premiers mangas que j'ai lu, et mettre un autre détective que L me semblait être une bonne idée... Il est pas mal, mais si j'en crois ton message tu aimes code geass, l'attaque des titans et black butler, et ça c'est bien mieux ! Merci pour ta review ! **

-Je propose qu'on explore l'académie puis qu'on se réunisse au réfectoire (on est passé devant en arrivant) à 13h, déclara Lelouch d'une voix posée.

-Mais pour ne pas se disperser, pourquoi ne pas former des groupes de deux ? Proposa Death the Kid.

Tous acquiescèrent. Personne ne l'avouerait, mais cet endroit était si sinistre que personne ne souhaitait rester seul.

-C'est quoi ce truc ? Demanda Sora en désignant une petite tablette. Je l'ai trouvée dans ma poche arrière.

Chacun trouva sa petite tablette, mais l'écran restait résolument noir. Yuka eu beau appuyer sur tous les boutons, rien ne se passait.

-En attendant de faire marcher ces trucs, mettons le plan de Lelouch à exécution, lança Livaï d'une voix monotone.

Les groupes furent donc formés.

Shinichi et L partirent les premiers, puis ce fut le tour de Hikaru et de Kaoru, de Sora et de Shiro, puis Yuka partit accompagnée de Yuno.

En sortant du gymnase elles tournèrent à droite, puis à gauche. Elles arrivèrent dans un long couloir aux murs rouges.

-Je crois que c'est le dortoir, remarqua Yuno.

Effectivement, les portes qui s'alignent le long du couloir le confirme. Elles s'approchent de l'une d'entre elles; un panneau est accroché dessus : il indique « Shinichi Kudo » avec un petit dessin du concerné.

Les deux filles se remirent en marche, ayant pour objectif de trouver leur chambre . Le chemin se fit en silence, jusqu'à ce que Yuno prenne la parole :

-Dit, ça ne t'inquiète pas, toute cette histoire ? Moi je flippe à mort mais toi, tu restes calme…

Yuka sourit gentiment.

-Tu sais, ce sourire n'est qu'une façade, je suis absolument mortifiée à l'intérieur. Mais il faut positiver ! Ouais !

Elle avait hurlé ce mot en prenant une pose à la _power rangers samouraïs_.

 _Poupoupou ! Attention à ne pas en faire trop quand même, Yuka-chan! Tu pourrais finir comme Naegi-kun et me lasser !_

La voix de Monokuma avait surgie de nulle part et refroidit tout de suite l'enthousiasme de la jeune fille. Toutes le deux continuèrent de marcher en silence. Tout au fond du couloir, les portes de leurs chambres se faisaient face.

Mais il restait un problème majeur.

-Euuuuuh, comment on les ouvre ? Marmonna Yuka.

-Ah, vous avez trouvés vos chambre ? On est voisins, c'est cool !

Les deux filles se retournèrent. Les jumeaux et leur nouvel ami Juzo arrivaient tranquillement.

-Oui, c'est pas mal, maintenant reste à les ouvrir, rétorqua Yuno.

Chacun leur tour, ils essayèrent d'ouvrir, de forcer, de défoncer la porte, mais elle refusait résolument de s'ouvrir.

Ils arrêtèrent une demi-heure plus tard, en sueur, après une énième tentative collective. Tous étaient épuisés, sauf Juzo, qui n'avait rien fait pour les aider. Yuka s'appuya sur une petite boîte noire fixée au mur.

-Au fait, vous deux (Elle désigna les jumeaux) êtes partis ensembles, donc toi (elle désigna Juzo) qu'as-tu fait de ton partenaire ?

Le concerné haussa les épaules.

-J'étais parti avec Death the Kid, mais en plein milieu d'un couloir il a pété un câble en braillant que je n'étais pas symétrique où je sais pas quoi… Apparemment mes cicatrices ne sont pas identiques de chaque côté de mon visage ... Ce mec doit avoir un problème.

Hikaru et Kaoru éclatèrent de rire.

-Donc je suis parti et j'ai croisés ces deux là, et je les ai rejoint parce qu'ils avaient l'air sympa.

-Je voudrais pas vous interrompre, mais il est 12h50, lança Yuno, il serait temps de se diriger vers le réfectoire.

La troupe fit donc demi-tour. Yuka était un peu déçue ; elle aurait bien voulu inspecter sa chambre avant de retrouver les autres…

-Hikaru, Kaoru, Juzo, partez devant, je dois dire quelque chose à Yuka.

La jeune fille se retourna. Yuno regardait le sol. Elle cachait ses mains derrière son dos et semblait très mal à l'aise. Yuka eut un mauvais pressentiment. Sa nouvelle amie n'allait tout de même pas…

-D'accord, on vous rejoint là-bas.

Les trois autre tournèrent les talons et s'en allèrent, de sorte que Yuka se retrouva seule avec Yuno.

-Qui a-t-il ?

-Je…Ecoute, je sais qu'on vient de se rencontrer, mais… Il faut que je le fasse pour sortir d'ici… Je…

Yuka se mit en position. Plus aucun doute concernant les intentions de l'autre.

-Peux-tu me faire une promesse ?

Elle fut tellement déconcertée par cette demande qu'elle baissa sa garde.

-Promet-moi qu'on sortira d'ici ensemble.

-Bien sûr ! Je te le promet ! S'exclama-t-elle.

Yuno lui fit un grand sourire et Yuka reprit espoir. Si tout les autres se comportaient comme elles, il n'y avait pas à s'inquiéter !

Les deux filles arrivèrent devant une porte blanche, avec un panneau montrant une fourchette et un couteau bleu.

-Je suppose que c'est ici, affirma Yuno en poussant la porte.

Elles étaient les dernières, tous les autres étant déjà arrivés.

-Nous sommes maintenant au complet, déclara Sora. Mettons donc nos découvertes en commun. Shinichi ? L ?

-Nous avons trouvés l'entrée de l'académie, mais elle est fermée par une porte qui ressemble à celle d'un coffre-fort, annonça Shinichi.

-Apparemment, c'est de l'acier, ajouta L.

Yuka remarqua au passage qu'il était assis très bizarrement.

-Nous, lança Sora, on a trouvé un escalier qui mènerait au deuxième étage, mais un volet bloquait l'entrée.

-Ce qui veut dire que nous devons nous contenter du premier étage pour l'instant, renchérit Shiro qui était partie avec lui.

-Mais il nous reste aussi le sous-sol, non ? Celui où on s'est réveillés ? Interrogea Ciel.

-Non, rétorqua Light, moi et Lelouch y somme retournés : l'escalier qui nous avait permis d'en sortir est aussi bloqué par un volet. Je pense que c'est l'œuvre de Monokuma.

-Moi et C.c avons trouvés les cuisines, lança Aloïs, et cet ours de malheur avait raison : il y a bien assez de nourriture pour nous tous pour tenir très longtemps.

-Et j'ai trouvé une note dans le frigo indiquant que le frigo se remplissait automatiquement tous les jours.

-Et enfin, Yuno, Hikaru, Kaoru, Juzo et moi avons trouvés les chambres.

Soupirs collectif. De la nourriture et un endroit pour dormir. Pour l'instant, la situation ne se présentait pas trop mal.

-Par contre, on n'arrive pas à les ouvrir, rétorqua Hikaru et Kaoru en cœur.

 _Poupoupou! Vu que vous avez exploré tout le premier étage, je suppose que je peux vous accorder ce plaisir. Il suffit de passer votre manuel de l'étudiant devant le petit boitier noir à gauche de votre porte._

Yuka se frappa la tête d'un magnifique facepalm. Les boîtes. Bien sûr !

-Mais ils ne s'allument pas ! S'exclamèrent Hikaru et Kaoru à l'unisson.

 _Ah oui , j'avais oublié ! Attendez une seconde… Mais elle l'a mis où ce truc… Ah ! C'est bon ? Ca marche ?_

Yuka sortit son manuel et appuya sur tous les boutons. L'écran s'éclaira, puis afficha ce qui devait être le blason de l'établissement.

-Oui, c'est bon, hurla-t-elle.

 _Parfait ! Je vous laisse. Je vous conseille de bien regarder votre manuel. Ce peut être utile._

La jeune fille baissa les yeux sur son écran.

Dessus s'affichait une carte d'identité, la sienne. Avec sa photo et tout. Il y figurait aussi les informations suivantes:

 **Surnom:**?

 **Nom :** Munokami Yuka

 **Date de naissance :** 09/10/2000

 **Taille :** 1m60

 **Talent:** Otaku

 **Aime:** La musique, lire, écrire, jouer, les animés, le cosplay, les jeux vidéos, les donuts.

 **N'aime pas:** Parler de mode, étudier **,** le froid, les araignées, le maïs.

 **Signe particulier** : Pourrait passer sa vie dans sa chambre

Argh. Mais comment avait-il su tous ça ? C'était des informations que même Yuka ne possédait pas! Mais maintenant qu'elle y pensait, c'était vrai qu'elle détestait le maïs sous toutes ses formes. Sauf le popcorn. Et qu'elle avait vraiment envie d'un donut au chocolat.

Des exclamations fusaient partout dans la salle, au fur et à mesure que chacun découvrait des informations le concernant. A côté d'elle Yuno écarquilla les yeux.

-Ca par exemple… Mon signe particulier, c'est que je peux devenir obsédée par le garçon que j'aime… Ca veut dire quoi, à ton avis ?

-Et bien sûrement que tu n'arrêtes pas d'en parler à tes amis, que tu vas à sa rencontre dans les couloirs du lycée, que tu lui cuisines un bentô touts les midis…

-Chut, tu m'embarrasses !

A sa droite, Ciel bouillonnait de rage.

-Alors comme ça, mon signe particulier c'est que je suis arrogant et insupportable…

C'est pas faux, pensa Yuka.

-Il est 13h, je propose qu'on mange ! Proposèrent les jumeaux en cœur .

Leur proposition fut fort bien accueillit.

Pour le plus grand bonheur de C.c, le déjeuner était des pizzas de toute beauté.

-Mais elle vient d'où, ces pizzas ? Interrogea soudaiment L.

-C'est moi qui les aies faites.

Tous se retournèrent, surpris.

-Toi, Light-kun ? Murmura Shiro.

-Oui, moi. Ca vous dérange ?

-Non, c'est juste surprenant, répliqua Aloïs.

-Mais dites donc, c'est qu'il ferait le mari parfait, Light-kun ! Qu'en dites-vous, les filles ? Moquèrent les jumeaux en se retournant vers Yuka et Yuno.

-Tch.

Tout le monde sourit. Sauf Livaï. D'ailleurs, aussi loin qu'elle se souvienne, Yuka ne l'avait jamais vu sourire, lui.

Après le déjeuner, ils se mirent d'accord pour s'accorder un temps libre l'après-midi.

Yuka put enfin ouvrir sa chambre. C'était spacieux et confortable, elle aimait beaucoup. Elle sauta sur le grand lit aux draps couleur crème.

-C'est la belle vie ! Pensa-t-elle, puis se ravisa en pensant qu'elle était enfermée dans une académie potentiellement remplie de meurtriers.

Elle s'appuya contre l'oreiller et activa son manuel de l'étudiant. L'étudier un peu ne lui ferait pas de mal.

Elle découvrit qu'en dehors de la catégorie « identité », le manuel possédait aussi la catégorie « carte » où figurait un plan de l'étage où elle se trouvait. Apparemment, ils n'avaient pas tout exploré, car personne n'avait parlé d'une ''salle de projection '' à midi. Il y avait aussi une fonction « mémo » qui servait à prendre des notes. Enfin, il y avait la catégorie ''règles'' sur laquelle elle passa beaucoup de temps.

 **Règle n°1 :** _ **La période entre 10h du soir et 6h du matin s'appelle la période de nuit. Pendant ce laps de temps, l'accès à certaines salles seront interdites, sous peine de châtiment.**_

 **Règle n°2 :** _ **La violence envers le chef de l'établissement et la dégradation du matériel de surveillance sont formellement interdites. Enfreindre cette règle reviendra à s'exposer à un châtiment immédiat.**_

 **Règle n°3 :** _ **Les élèves ne peuvent pas forcer l'accès à une salle verrouillée. Mais en dérober la clef est autoriser.**_

 **Règle n°4 :** _ **Un meurtrier qui tue un de ses camarades peut être diplômé et sortir de l'école, mais uniquement s'il arrive à convaincre les autres de son innocence et à rejeter la faute sur quelqu'un d'autre. S'il y arrive, il pourra partir. De l'autre côté, tous les autres subiront un châtiment. Mais s'il n'y arrive pas et qu'il est désigné comme coupable, c'est lui et lui seul qui subira un châtiment.**_

 **Règle n°5:** _ **Pour être diplômé, un meurtrier peut tuer jusqu'à deux camarades.**_

 **Règle n°6:** _ **A partir du moment où 3 personnes ont découvert un cadavre, une annonce sera faite annonçant ladite découverte.**_

 **Règle n°7:** _ **Tant qu'ils respectent ces règles, les élèves peuvent enquêter de la façon qu'ils veulent.**_

 **Règle n°8 :** _ **Seul le chef de l'établissement décide des règles.**_

 **Règle n°9 :** _ **Suivant les préférences du chef d'établissement, les binômes Sora/Shiro et Hikaru/Kaoru seront chacun considéré comme une seule personne. Si quelqu'un veut commettre un meurtre visant l'une de ces personnes, il devra tuer celle qui va avec, sinon il ne pourra pas être diplômé. A l'inverse, même si une seule des deux personnes à commis un meurtre et est découverte, les deux subiront un châtiment. Ces binômes partageront la même chambre.**_

 **Règle N°10 :** _ **Si deux personnes ont planifiées un meurtre ensemble et ne se font pas découvrir, seule celle qui a tuée la victime sera diplômée. Il n'y a donc aucun intérêt à collaborer.**_

La règle n°9 était pour le moins… Intrigante. Monokuma voulait surement pimenter un peu son divertissement. En fouillant un peu la chambre, Yuka découvrit, dans un tiroir, un joli sniper. Non, mais vraiment. Un sniper. Si ça c'était pas de l'incitation au meurtre… La seconde découverte qu'elle fit fut nettement plus à son goût; quand elle ouvrit le tiroir de sa table de chevet, ses yeux tombèrent sur _Harry Potter et les reliques de la mort_ par _J.K. Rowling_ , qu'elle identifia comme un de ses livres préférés. Elle passa son après-midi à lire tranquillement sur son lit.

A 8h, Light vint la chercher pour le diner. Cette fois, il avait cuisiné des pommes dauphines avec des morceaux de poulets. Tous apprécièrent le repas et le firent bruyamment savoir. Même Livaï gratifia le « chef » d'un petit compliment. Yuka remarqua que Yuno lançait des petits regards en coin au héro du jour. Mais c'était intéressant, tout ça !

Le diner se passa sans encombre, et personne ne parla des règles. La bonne ambiance régnait et personne n'osait la briser en parlant de choses aussi sinistres. Après avoir débarrassé, ils discutèrent entre eux des choses qu'ils avaient trouvés dans leur table de chevet. Lelouch, Ciel, Aloïs, Sora et Shiro avaient tous, par exemple, reçus un livre qui parlait d'échecs (le jeu).

Après que tout le monde soit partit se coucher, Yuka resta ½ heure à faire la vaisselle seule dans la cuisine, puis partit se coucher. Dans le couloir, elle croisa Aloïs, qui retournait dans la cuisine chercher quelque chose.

De retour dans sa chambre, elle s'allongea sur son lit, sortit son manuel de l'étudiant et ouvrit la fonction « memo ». Elle avait décidé qu'elle consignerait dedans tout ce qu'il se passerait dans l'académie.

 _Entrée n°1 : 06/09/2017, 21h34_

 _Titre: Affinités_

 _Yuka - » Yuno_

 _Hikaru/Kaoru - » Juzo_

 _Shinichi - » L_

 _Lelouch- » Light_

 _Sora/Shiro - » C._

On ne savait jamais, ces informations pourraient être utiles. A 22h pile, la voix de Monokuma retentit dans sa chambre : _Pim Pom Pam Pong ! Je vous annonce le début du temps de nuit ! Faites de beaux rêves ! Pim Pom Pam Pong !_

Yuka se glissa sous sa couette. Cette première journée n'avait pas été si horrible. La deuxième suivrait. Elle s'endormit dans un apaisant sentiment de sécurité (ce qui, entre nous, est complètement idiot.).

 _Pim Pom Pam Pong ! Bonjour à tous ! Je vous annonce la fin de la période de nuit ! Allez vite dans le réfectoire pour manger votre petit déjeuner, bwahahahahaha ! Pim Pom Pam Pong !_

La jeune fille se leva lentement. Elle s'habilla, puis se dirigea vers sa salle de bain privée quand soudain, elle entendit un cri perçant. Elle comprit très vite que c'était la voix de Yuno et se précipita dans le couloir.

 _Un cadavre à été découvert. Je répète, un cadavre a été découvert. Le tribunal de classe se déroulera après un certain temps. Menez votre enquête, et puisse le sort vous être favorable !_ (Monokuma venait de finir le premier film de Hunger Games, et il était accro.)

Yuka ouvrit les portes du réfectoire en grand et se précipita à l'intérieur. Ciel, Livaï et Yuno se trouvaient à l'entrée de la cuisine. Yuka s'approcha et regarda par-dessus leurs épaules. Ceux qu'elle vit l'horrifia autant que cela avait horrifié les autres : sur le carrelage de la cuisine gisait le corps sans vie d'Aloïs Trancy.


	6. Chapter 6

Part 6

La jeune fille resta bouche bée quelques instants. Puis elle entendit des bruits de pas derrière elle.

-Poussez-vous, il n'est peut-être pas encore mort ! Il faut stopper l'hémorragie !

C'était Sora qui venait d'arriver, suivit par Shiro. Il les bouscula et s'agenouilla auprès du blond.

-Shiro, passe moi un torchon, vite !

L'urgence dans sa voix les sortirent de leur torpeur.

-On l'aide !

-Ca ne serre à rien .

Tous se figèrent. C'est Ciel qui venait de parler.

-Monokuma a fait son annonce. On ne peut plus rien pour lui.

Il avait raison, et ils le savaient.

Les derniers arrivèrent plus tard. Personne ne fit de commentaires. Ce meurtre ne pouvait signifier qu'une chose : un des élèves était devenu un meurtrier…Ils prirent le petit-déjeuner en silence. Puis l'enquête débuta.

Cette étape était des plus désagréable, mais obligatoire s'ils ne voulaient pas tous mourir. Et puis, la situation n'était pas si horrible, songea Yuka. Nous avons le lycéen d'élite des lycéens avec nous.

Hélas, comme pour la contredire, Shinichi se plia soudainement en deux.

-Je…ne..me…sens…pas…bien….bwaaargh !

Et il courut aux toilettes, la main sur la bouche. Bon, pas de lycéen détective. Ils allaient devoir se débrouiller tout seuls. Yuka s'approcha du cadavre.

Aloïs était allongé sur le dos. Il avait les yeux écarquillés et la bouche figée dans un cri qu'il n'avait pas eu le temps de pousser.

-Il a été pris par surprise, déclara-t-elle.

-Effectivement, lui répondit L qui était accroupi de l'autre côté du cadavre. Et probablement par derrière.

-Tu en es sûr ?

-Je dirais… 60% de chances, rétorqua-t-il.

Pas d'explications. Yuka retourna à son inspection. Il fallait avant tout déterminer la cause de la mort. Elle se pencha d'abord sur ses vêtements. Les mêmes qu'hier : une longue veste violette, un pantalon vert et une chemise blanche… Pas si blanche justement.

-Là ! Une tache rouge ! S'exclama-t-elle.

Son cri alerta les autres qui inspectaient la pièce.

-Où ? Interrogèrent, en cœur bien évidemment, les jumeaux Hitachiin.

-Ici !

A l'emplacement de la côte droite, un petit point rouge.

-Il faut défaire sa chemise ! Lança Juzo.

-Non, rétorqua L, retournons-le. Nous allons voir si mon hypothèse est juste.

Death et Yuno saisirent doucement Aloïs et le retournèrent sur le dos. Et sur son dos… une tâche de sang énorme.

-Ah, j'avais raison. Maintenant on peut enlever sa chemise.


	7. Chapter 7

Ils pénétrèrent dans une grande salle ronde. Elle était tapissée de rouge . Disposés en cercle se trouvaient 16 barreaux de bois.

-Prenez place, déclara une voix au fond de la salle.

Yuka se retourna et vit Monokuma confortablement installé sur un grand fauteuil.

-Hikaru/Kaoru et Sora/Shiro prendront place sur le même barreau.

Elle s'installa donc entre Death the Kid, qui grommelait quelque chose à propos de symétrie en tripotant les trois bandes blanches sur ses cheveux et Sora/Shiro. Yuka remarqua que la robe blanche que portait Shiro était étrangement évasée au niveau de la taille. Elle se souvenait qu'elle n'était pas une grosse fan de mode, mais qu'une robe comme celle-ci n'était pas franchement tendance.

-Bon alors, qu'avez-vous à dire ?

-Je pense que c'est Light-kun, déclara Ciel de but en blanc.

-C'est n'importe quoi ! Hurla Yuno.

Light lui fit un tout petit sourire et elle devint écarlate.

-Et pourquoi penses-tu cela, Ciel ? Enchaîna Lelouch.

-Je pense le savoir, déclarèrent les jumeaux en même temps. Light-kun a cuisiné le diner. Il a surement pris le couteau à ce moment…

-Oui, effectivement, confirma Light posément, mais vous oubliez quelque chose… Yuka est restée seule dans la cuisine ½ heure à faire la vaisselle…

Toutes les têtes se tournèrent alors vers elle.

-Yu…ka ? Murmura Yuno.

-Il a pas tort, déclara Livaï en prenant la parole pour la première fois. Je me souviens qu'il portait un pantalon assez serré et un t-shirt. Il est impossible de dissimuler un couteau de cette taille sur soit.

-Alors que personne n'a revu Yuka après la fin du diner, sauf… Aloïs. Continua Sora.

-Tu as sûrement paniqué en faisant la vaisselle, enchaîna Shiro. Tu as eu le temps d'y réfléchir… Et quand tu as vu Aloïs, tu as pris le couteau..

-C'est faux ! Rétorqua Yuka.

S'ils se trompaient, tous mourraient. Sauf le véritable coupable. Soudain, L prit la parole :

-Mmmmmmmmm, mmmmmm, mmmmmm.

-L, on ne comprend rien si tu parles avec une sucette dans la bouche, dit C.c, légèrement amusée.

Le jeune homme retira la sucette de sa bouche et déclara :

-Vous ne trouvez pas que vous allez un peu trop vite ?

-Pourquoi ? Interrogèrent les jumeaux en cœur.

-Etes-vous certain qu'Aloïs soit mort en succombant à ses blessures ?

Tous se turent et Yuka sourit à L. Il l'avait sorti d'un mauvais pas.

-C'est vrai ! Déclara Juzo en se tapant la tête du plat de la main. Il y avait une trace autour du cou d'Aloïs. J'avais complètement oublié.

-Vous affirmez donc qu'il ne serait pas mort poignardé, mais étranglé ? Demanda Death the Kid.

-En effet, c'est plausible, confirma Shinichi en hochant la tête.

-Mais alors, on a plus de suspects ! Ca peut être n'importe qui ! S'exclama Lelouch.

-Tout le monde, essayez de vous rappeler de votre soirée, dit C.c doucement. N'importe quel indice peut nous aider. Le moindre petit truc.

Yuka ferma les yeux. Sa recherche dans les chambres n'avait rien donné. Elle avait eu le temps de fouiller celle de Juzo, de Shinichi et de Light avant que les autres se rendent compte de l'existence de la nouvelle règle. Elle avait perdu le petit avantage qui lui avait été accordé. Elle ferma les yeux et se refit le film de la soirée et de la matinée. Quand soudain…

Elle ouvrit les yeux.

-C'est peut-être un petit indice, mais j'ai l'intuition que c'est important…

-Allez, balance, dirent les jumeaux.

-Quand je suis arrivée ce matin dans la cuisine, il n'y avait que trois personnes : Ciel, Livaï et Yuno. Ils bloquaient complètement la vue sur le corps. La preuve, c'est que j'ai du me mettre sur la pointe des pieds et regarder par-dessus leurs épaules pour le voir. Ils peuvent confirmer.

Ciel, Yuno et Livaï hochèrent pensivement la tête.

-Le reste des personnes est arrivé quelques instants plus tard. Nous bloquions tous les quatre la vue sur le corps, je le répète. Et pourtant…

-Viens en aux faits ! S'exclama Juzo, impatient.

-J'y viens, rétorqua Yuka. Et pourtant, quelqu'un s'est exclamé « Poussez-vous, il n'est peut-être pas encore mort ! Il faut stopper l'hémorragie ! » Avant d'avoir vu le corps et surtout, avant que l'on ai vu le sang… N'est-ce pas (elle se tourna et pointa un doigt accusateur, très _Professeur Layton_ ) Sora et par défaut, Shiro !

Tous se figèrent. Sora sourit.

-Allons Yuka, tu ne vas pas te baser sur ça ! Tu n'es pas certaine que je suis la personne qui l'a dit avant d'avoir vu les vêtements…

Les vêtements. La dernière pièce du puzzle s'emboita avec les autres dans le tête de la jeune fille.

-En parlant de vêtements, Shiro, continua-t-elle nonchalamment, il me semble que ce type de robe se porte avec une ceinture à la taille…

Shiro se crispa légèrement.

-Mais ou est passée cette ceinture ? Finit Light.

-Elle me semble toute désignée pour être l'arme du crime, rétorquèrent les jumeaux.

-Mais pourquoi les coups de couteau alors ? Interrogea Yuno.

-Pour concentrer les soupçons sur Light et Yuka, expliqua Shinichi.

Yuka se tourna vers Sora et Shiro.

-Alors ? Qu'avez-vous à dire ?

Les deux se regardèrent puis éclatèrent d'un rire sonore. Sora s'essuya une petite larme.

-Nous avons tenté, petite sœur.

-Et nous avons perdu, grand frère.

-Mais nous nous sommes bien amusés…

-Et nous allons mourir, maintenant.

-En effet.

-Et moi qui pensait que tu allais enfin perdre ta virginité, enfermé avec toutes ces filles…

-Si seulement…

Monokuma se leva de son fauteuil.

-Il est temps de voter, déclara-t-il.

Deux boutons, un vert et un rouge, apparurent devant chacun d'entre eux.

-Si vous pensez que Sora et Shiro sont les coupables, appuyez sur le bouton vert, sinon, le bouton rouge.

Yuka hésita un instant, puis appuya sur le bouton vert.

-Tout le monde a voté, il est temps de vous montrer…Les résultats, ricana Monokuma.

Il arracha la tapisserie écarlate pour dévoiler un truc qui ressemblait vachement à une machine à pièces dans les casinos. Il actionna un levier et elle s'actionna, mais au lieu des chiffres ou d'images, ce fut leurs visages qui défilèrent… Jusqu'au moment ou ils s'arrêtèrent de tourner pour se figer sur trois dessins qui représentaient tous les visages de Sora et Shiro.

-Et bien, vous avez tous voter pour eux, et avez eu raison ! Dit Monokuma joyeusement.

Et il sortit un marteau et l'abattit sur un gros bouton rouge.


	8. Chapter 8

Deux chaînes sortirent de nulle part et attrapèrent les chevilles de Sora et Shiro, qui hurlèrent. Puis elles les trainèrent hors de la salle.

-Suivons les ! Hurla Light.

Ils coururent donc derrière Sora et sa sœur. Quand les chaînes s'arrêtèrent enfin de bouger et qu'ils arrivèrent devant eux, ils étaient installés dans des fauteuils blancs, un masque bizarre posé sur leurs yeux. Au-dessus d'eux, un grand écran éteint.

-Sora et Shiro sont des grands joueurs de jeux vidéos, déclara Monokuma derrière eux. Je vais donc leur offrir une mort digne d'eux, poupoupou !

L'écran s'alluma à cet instant, montrant Sora et Shiro, un fusil à la main.

-Ils jouent à War of Wardrobe II, expliqua l'ours. Il n'est même pas encore sortit, à l'extérieur. C'est un honneur , n'est-ce pas ?

Sur l'écran, le frère et la sœur étaient maintenant encerclés par des hommes en noir.

-Ils ne connaissent pas ce jeu. De plus, c'est un jeu de pure violence. Aucune stratégie à avoir… Et qu'une seule vie.

Comme pour illustrer ses propos, Sora et Shiro, après avoir abattus une douzaine d'ennemis, furent touchés chacun par une balle dans la tête. Ils tombèrent et disparurent.

Ils se retrouvèrent tous dans le gymnase quelques temps plus tard. La majorité d'entre eux était en était de choc. Monokuma apparut sur la scène.

-Je suis heureux de voir que deux d 'entre vous ont bougés… Mais j'ai la forte impression que vous marchez à la carotte. Alors voilà pour vous.

Il sauta de la scène et distribua à chacun un CD.

-Allez-y, touchez le, et vous saurez tout sur votre vie passée.

Yuka inspira profondément et effleura le CD du doigt. Tout lui revint alors d'un coup. Elle s'appelait Yuka Ino et avait 16 ans, avait un père, une mère et un petit frère, allait au lycée Hinata et surtout… Elle était une Otaku. Elle savait tout. Elle avait vu tous les animés dans lesquels les autres personnes présentes étaient. Elle connaissait leurs faiblesses, forces et personnalités cachées. Surtout, elle avait un immense avantage, par rapport au autres.

Lelouch tomba à genou, non loin d'elle, en hurlant :

-NANALY ! JE DOIS… JE DOIS RETOURNER A BRITANNIA ACCOMPLIR MA VENGEANCE ! PAS DE TEMPS A PERDRE ICI ! LAISSEZ MOI SORTIR !

A sa droite, Yuno murmurait, horrifiée :

-J'ai…laissé…Yuki…tout seul…sans défense…quelle horreur…

Shinichi se regardait avec émerveillement :

-Tant que je suis ici, je redeviens adolescent… Finis Conan, le gamin de 6 ans !

Livaï semblait plongé dans une réflexion profonde. Juzo s'exclama :

-Ah, j'ai envie d'aller tuer deux ou trois goules, moi !

Hikaru et Kaoru se parlaient entre eux :

-J'espère que Tamaki arrive à faire tourner le club d'hôtes sans nous et qu'il ne va pas faire n'importe quoi avec Haruhi…

Death the Kid appelait Liz et Patty, Light et L se regardaient en chiens de faïence, Ciel appelait Sébastian. C.c ne pipait mot.

Elle s'approcha de Yuno, la prit par les épaules et lui murmura :

-Ne t'inquiète pas. Yuki ira bien. De toute façon, je pense que ton absence va lui faire quelques vacances.

Son amie releva la tête et la regarda, les yeux pleins de larmes.

-Comment…tu sais ?

-Je sais, c'est tout, répondit-elle doucement.

Yuka remarqua soudain qu'aucun des personnages n'avaient des armes. Seule elle, en fait. Elle, pouvait encore faire ce qu'elle savait faire le mieux… DU FANGIRLING ! Elle se précipita sur Livaï et se mit à parler à toute vitesse en frappant des mains :

-Ohmondieuohmondieu si vous saviez à quel point je suis fan de vous, Caporal ! Même en vrai vous êtes hyper badass ! Et petit aussi… J'ai adoré quand Eren allais ce faire bouffer par le titan féminin et là, boouum rotations et paf ! C'était énorme !

Livaï la regarda avec blasitude, ce qui la fit bondir encore plus haut. Soudain, elle s'arrêta, s'approcha de lui et lui chuchota d'un ton entendu :

-Dites, les fanfictions et fanarts Ereri, c'est pour de vrai ? Nan mais si c'est le cas, vous êtes un gros pervers !

Elle vola à travers de la pièce car le Caporal n'avait pas vraiment apprécié sa dernière remarque.

-Pou pou pou ! Fis Monokuma. Je vois que les disques ont marché et… Yuka, arrête de demander des photos dédicacées à tout le monde, merci. Maintenant que vous avez retrouvé vos souvenirs, je pense que certains veulent vraiment sortir d'ici…Voilà, c'est tout pour moi, bye !

Et il disparut derrière l'estrade.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey hey hey ! Je suis de retour ! Avant de vous laisser en paix, je vais répondre à la review qui m'a été laissée:**

 ***Twixanddonut : (j'adoore ce nom) Je suis ravie qu'il t'ai plu ! Pour les réactions des personnages, certaines sont venues assez naturellement (celle de Ciel et de Lelouch) d'autres moins (celle de Hikaru/Kaoru et Juzo, je les aimes pas trop...) mais ma préférée, comme la tienne apparemment, est définitivement celle de Yuka ! En fait Yuka est un reflet parfait de mon humble personne et elle réagit et agit comme moi j'aurais fait dans sa situation, même si en fait quand j'y réfléchis, je pourrais pas contrôler mon fangirling... Et j'aurais grave peur de Yuno... Mais bref, merci pour ta review, ça me fait grave plaisir !**

Le dîner fut extrêmement tendu. Le repas était excellent et Light reçu les compliments et remerciements habituels, mais en dehors de ça personne ne parlait. Yuka avait maintenant décidé d'être discrète et de ne pas montrer qu'elle savait tout sur tout le monde, car ces connaissances pourraient être utiles lors d'une enquête. Elle scruta attentivement les visages de chacun. Son amie Yuno semblait avoir complètement oublié Yuki et regardait Light avec adoration. Lelouch regardait les autres droit dans les yeux et murmurait des ordres, mais son geass était désactivé. Ciel, qui avait trouvé les autres repas délicieux, se plaignait en disant que Sébastian aurait fait mieux. L semblait très intrigué par Light qui essayait d'ouvrir sa… montre ? Même Livaï était un peu plus agité que d'habitude. En fait, la seule personne qui n'avait absolument pas changé de comportement était C.c. Yuka se fit la réflexion que tout comme les geass, les effacements de mémoire de Monokuma ne l'affectait peut-être pas.

Soudain, l'écran de la cuisine s'alluma en grésillant et l'image de Monokuma, un verre de Sprite à la main (oui, elle aimait pas le vin, c'est moins classe je sais). Death the Kid et Light se levèrent d'un coup.

-Poupoupou ! Bonjour mes bébés d'animés ! J'ai une petite annonce à vous faire ! J'ai tout prévu pour qu'un nouveau monde s'ouvre à chaque fois que vous survivez au tribunal scolaire de l'académie Kibougamine. Si je ne continue pas à vous stimuler, vous resterez les bras croisés, comme toute votre génération. Alors n'hésitez pas à explorer ce nouveau monde à votre guise.

Et l'écran s'éteint. Un petit temps passa, puis Juzo demanda:

-Un nouveau monde ? Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

-Je pense que c'est une métaphore pour désigner un nouvel espace à notre disposition, supputa Ciel.

-Je suis sûr qu'il a débloqué l'accès à un nouvel étage, dirent les jumeaux en cœur.

-C'est sûrement ça, ajouta Light. On devrait aller vérifier.

-Excellente idée, Light-kun, confirma Yuno en le couvant des yeux.

Yuka fit le geste de vomir dans le dos de son amie, ce qui fit pouffer Juzo et sourire C.c .

Arrivés en haut des escaliers qui étaient à présent débloqués, ils décidèrent de se diviser en petits groupes, comme la première fois. Mais pour changer, Yuno partit avec Hikaru et Yuka avec Kaoru. Elle contenait assez mal son excitation, car elle adorait le personnage. Elle se calma tant bien que mal et, tandis qu'ils traversaient un couloir, elle déclara :

-Dit… Ca te dirait une alliance entre toi, Hikaru et moi ?

Kaoru lui sourit et interrogea :

-Et dans quel but ?

Yuka rougit et répondit :

-Bah… Eviter de se tuer mutuellement et… Euh… Enquêter ensemble quoi ?

Il la regarda bizarrement une demi-seconde, puis lui frotta affectueusement le crâne :

-Tu me plais ! Alliance décidée ! Et secrète, bien sûr ! Pas un mot à ton amie, hein !

Yuka sauta de joie intérieurement. Elle avait conclut une alliance avec Kaoru ! Dans le dos de Yuno… Mais c'était pour la protéger, oui. Avec les jumeaux Hitachiin à ses côtés, elle se sentait invincible !

Ils tombèrent nez à nez avec un mur qui fermait le couloir. Toutes les autres pièces étant fermées, ils firent demi-tour, descendirent les escaliers et se dirigèrent vers le réfectoire en discutant aimablement. Puis ils tombèrent sur Yuno et Hikaru qui revenaient de leur exploration, et Kaoru informa son jumeau d'un rapide coup d'œil de la nouvelle alliance. Puis ils pénétrèrent tous dans le réfectoire. Contrairement à la dernière fois, ils étaient les derniers.

-Les manuels ont été mis à jour, commença Juzo. Les plans du nouvel étage y sont enregistrés.

-Les escaliers qui doivent mener au 3e étage sont bloqués par une nouvelle grille, enchaîna Death the Kid.

-Il y a deux salles de sports. Je n'ai réussi à n'en ouvrir qu'une. J'imagine que l'autre est pour les filles, grommela Livaï. Yuka dut se contenir pour ne pas faire du fangirling. Il était tellement claaaasse !

-Effectivement, continua Hikaru. Avec mon manuel de l'étudiant, je n'ai pas pu l'ouvrir, mais Yuno-chan a pu le faire, et c'est bien une salle pour les filles.

-Il y a aussi une grande bibliothèque. Elle est immense, ajoute Ciel.

-piscine olympique.

Et enfin, conclut Juzo, il y a une grande piscine, genre

L'écran s'illumina une seconde fois et Monokuma réapparut.

-Poupoupou ! Vous avez tout découvert au second étage. Il est à présent 22h, la période de nuit va commencer, vous devriez aller vous coucher. En espérant qu'un meurtre sera commis pendant votre sommeil !

L'écran s'éteignit et les élèves se levèrent doucement pour regagner leur chambre, quand Light prit la parole :

-Ahem, tout le monde… Je pense que vous êtes d'accord avec moi, cette comédie a assez durée… On va montrer à cet ours de malheur qu'on tiendra fraternellement ! Donc, personne ne fait la même connerie que Sora et Shiro hier soir, hein ? Si on ne fait rien, il sera bien obligé de nous faire sortir !

Les autres acquiescèrent et sourirent. Bon, sauf Livaï et C.c. Bien sûr.

Intérieurement, Yuka souriait. Elle avait vu l'animé Death Note, bien sûr. Elle savait que Light pouvait se montrer amical et sympa (coup d'œil à L) et apparemment séduisant (coup d'œil à Yuno, qui bavait presque) mais qu'il fallait se méfier des apparences, car il était en réalité un dangereux psychopathe, Kira. Donc, d'après ses connaissances, il commettrait surement le prochain meurtre, assurant sa défense grâce aux autres qu'il venait de se mettre dans la poche. Au moins elle pourrait compter sur L… Après cette annonce du héros de la soirée, tous retournèrent dans leur chambre et Yuka passa une bonne nuit de sommeil, remplie de licornes et d'arcs-en-ciel.

Elle entrouvrit les yeux doucement. L'écran de sa chambre grésilla et Monokuma apparut.

-Bonjour mes chers élèves… Il est 8 heures et aucun meurtre n'a été commis pendant la nuit… Bande de feignasses. Vous avez temps libre toute la journée aujourd'hui…

Et il disparut. Yuka se leva en se frottant les yeux et enfila un jean, un tee-shirt bleu et un pull blanc. Si personne ne commettait de meurtre, la vie ici ressemblerait un peu à des vacances entre amis, non ? Et en plus lesdits amis étaient ses personnages d'animés préférés…

Le petit-déjeuner fut un petit brunch que Light avait préparé en 5 minutes. Les conversations allaient de bon train à la table ; Yuka et Yuno discutaient de Light, Lelouch et Ciel planifiaient une partie d'échecs, Death the Kid proposait à Juzo, Hikaru, Kaoru et Livaï d'aller s'entraîner dans la salle de sport, C.c et Shinichi voulaient aller à la bibliothèque et L et Light, après le tennis, voulaient se mesurer l'un à l'autre au 500 mètre nage libre. Yuno émit discrètement le désir d'aller les voir et Yuka approuva doucement d'un sourire entendu. Dès que les œufs et le bacon furent épuisés, chacun se leva pour aller vaquer à ses occupations.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey hey hey ! Devinez qui est de retour ? ^^ Juste avant le chapitre, la traditionnelle réponse à la review ^^**

 **KamirinSans : Awww ta review m'a fait bondir dans toute la pièce! J'adore ton barème, il est génial, surtout quand je fini avec autant de points XD . Tu as raison de vouloir me rencontrer, je suis une personne for-mi-dable. (en toute modestie) MOI AUSSI J'AIME LES REFERENCES donc j'en fourre absolument partout et je vais continuer ^^ Pour l'histoire j'essaie juste de faire une fanfic que j'adorerai lire donc je me démène pour que ça tienne la route -' oui, les Blancs ne perdent jamais, mais je me suis fait un plan avec toutes les morts et blablabla, et j'étais obligée de les faire mourir.. Gomen *s'incline* Les fautes d'orthographes j'y faisait carrément pas attention au début faut que je les corrigent, j'espère que ça c'est amélioré ! Merci de ta review (keur keur sur toa aussi)**

Les deux filles allèrent directement à la piscine et s'assirent dans les gradins. Yuno tremblait d'impatience. Quelques minutes plus tard, les deux garçons entrèrent, chacun vêtu seulement d'un maillot sûrement trouvés dans les vestiaires, et de leur t-shirts. Ils s'approchèrent de l'eau pour vérifier si elle était propre (de son poste d'observation, Monokuma rigola, ; il avait bien fait de faire nettoyer la piscine) puis enlevèrent le haut. Yuka se mit presque à baver devant les « tablettes » de Light, mais Yuno remarqua que L aussi était pas mal foutu… Surement grâce à la capoeira. La capoeira ?… Comment savait-elle cela ? Mais ça lui sortit très rapidement de la tête, quand Light et L effectuèrent ensemble un magnifique plongeon.

Les deux filles sortirent un peu plus tard, ravies. Light avait gagné, mais de très peu. Nageant en plein bonheur, Yuka décida de faire un tour par la salle de sport, histoire de continuer à s'en mettre plein les yeux côté gente masculine. Yuno, elle, se dirigea côté bibliothèque. Elle franchit la porte qui était ouverte et vit C.c et Shinichi assis à une table, lisant. Elle referma la porte et entendit « Non ! ». C'était Shinichi.

-La porte ne s'ouvre que de l'extérieur ! On est coincé maintenant !

Elle pâlit et se précipita pour ouvrir la porte, mais rien à faire, celle-ci restait définitivement fermée.

-Ce n'est pas si horrible, déclara tranquillement C.c. Nous n'avons plus qu'à attendre que quelqu'un vienne nous ouvrir.

Yuka se calma. Les choses n'étaient pas si terribles après tout. Elle s'assit, tapota la table de ses doigts, se releva, fis les 100 pas, se rassit, alla à la porte, la tapa de toutes ses forces, hurla pour attirer l'attention, se rassit, jeta un coup d'œil au livre que lisait Shinichi (« Le Quadrille des Assassins » ), et se décida enfin à aller prendre son propre bouquin pour attendre. Elle parcourut les rayons rapidement en effleurant quelques couvertures (« La ferme des animaux », « Le remède mortel », « Le Prestige », « Tour B2 mon amour », « l'Epouvanteur », « Alice au pays des merveilles », « Ellana », « Le retour du roi »…), son regard se posait sur un livre noir sur le haut et bas de la couverture et blanc au milieu. Ce livre. Elle le connaissait, elle l'avait déjà lu ! Elle allait le saisir, quand elle sentit une pression sur son épaule. Elle se retourna et vit C.c.

-Tu veux des conseils de lecture ?

S'en suivit une longue discussion passionnée entre lectrices. Yuka avait oublié la sensation géniale de parler d'une de ses passions avec quelqu'un d'autre. Il apparut que C.c, dut fait de sa looongue existence, avait lu presque la totalité des livres les plus célèbres. Elle lui apprit aussi que la bibliothèque possédait une section « manga », et décida de la lui montrer. Elles repassèrent devant Shinichi. Yuka s'arrêta un cours instant devant lui:

-Tu veux nous rejoindre ? Proposa-t'elle. Ca pourrait faire passer le temps plus vite, en attendant que quelqu'un vienne nous ouvrir…

-Non merci, déclina gentiment le garçon. Ce livre est vraiment cool, je veux le lire le plus longtemps possible, au cas où quelqu'un me… Enfin tu vois…

L'atmosphère se fit soudain plus pesante que jamais. Yuka hocha la tête, lorgna sur la couverture rouge dudit livre, vérifia rapidement si la porte était toujours verrouillée (on ne sait jamais) puis se précipita derrière sa nouvelle amie qui avait déjà quitté la pièce.

La mangathèque était impressionnante. S'y trouvaient tellement de mangas que Yuka doutait de pouvoir tous les lire en une seule vie. Mais elle balaya ses réflexions et se plongea dans le premier tome de King's Game. C.c à côté d'elle, qui lisait le premier tome d'Oksa Pollock.

Un peu plus tard, elle entendit Monokuma faire une annonce : « Chers élèves ! En l'honneur du premier meurtre, un goûter sera servi dans la cuisine dans 5 minutes. Merci de vous y rendre ». Yuka leva le nez de son manga. Quelques heures avaient passées depuis qu'elles s'étaient plongées dans la lecture, et elle n'avait pas vu le temps passer.


	11. Chapter 11

**Helloooooo ! Oui oui je sais, ça fait terriblement longtemps. Mais pour ma défense, une histoire de meurtre c'est terriblement long à écrire...Et puis surtout, entre temps, j'ai découvert Homestuck... Bref ! Enjoy and review !**

-On devrait y aller, déclara C.c. Peut-être que le stupide ours à dévérouiller la porte pour que nous puissions aller à son stupide goûter.

Les deux filles se levèrent et Yuka passa devant. Elle slalomma entre les étages, et...

Le corps de Shinichi gisait sur la table. Entouré d'une très grosse mare de sang. Elle hurla.

Quelques instants plus tard, C.c arriva, posa une main réconfortante sur son épaule, et l'entraîna un peu à l'écart.

-Calme toi. Reeeeespire. Tout va bien.

Au bout de quelques minutes, Yuka retrouva une respiration normale. Et pendant ces dites minutes, Monokuma avait fait l'annonce du meurtre, avec beaucoup de joie d'ailleurs. Sale nounours psychopathe.

Yuka et C.c se dépèchèrent ensuite de retourner examiner la scène du crime. Une mort, c'est bien triste, mais la mort de tous parce-qu'on a pas trouvé le coupable, c'est pire. Alors que C.c se penchait sur le cadavre, Yuka alla vérifier la porte. Toujours fermée. Il n'y avait donc que deux possibilités : soit le meurtrier était parmi elles, soit le meurtrier avait ouvert la porte de l'extérieur, l'avait refermée derrière lui et était toujurs dans la bibliothèque.

Comme elle était assez sûre que C.c n'avait pas bougé et qu'elle n'avait pas été violement commetre un meurtre, la deuxième option restait la plus probable. Alors au lieu d'aller examiner le corps du cadavre comme d'habitude, elle partit plutôt le chercher dans le reste de la bibliothèque.

Les rayonnages étaient vites, mais Yuka ne désespéra pas. Si elle était le tueur, que ferait-elle ? Elle se cacherait et attendrait que tous les autres arrivent pour se mêler à eux. Et quelle cachette choisirait-elle ? Elle en avait aucune idée ! Surement loin du corps...

Mais même après avoir fouiné tous les coins et recoins de la bibliothèque , elle ne trouva personne... Le meurtrier l'aurait évitée ? Elle décida donc de retrouver les autres.

Il y avait trois types de personnes ; celles horrifiées par le nouveau meurtre, comme Yuka, celles qui s'en fichaient pas mal, comme Hikaru et Kaoru, et celles qui en était presque contente, comme Juzo. Non, en fait , il était le seul de sa catégorie ; il bondissait autour du corps en s'extasiant sur les coupures sur le corps de Shinichi. ("Waaaaaah regardez la coupure au niveau de la jugulaire ! Trop biiiien ! Celui qui a fait ça est un génie") Yuka le raya de sa liste de suspect. On ne pouvait pas jouer la comédie aussi bien. Et puis, c'était qu'un gamin...?

Yuka avait l'intuition qu'examiner le corps ne lui servirait à rien. Vu la precision des coupures qui avaient causées l'hémoragie et donc la mort, cette fois, le tueur était une sorte de...profesionnel. Alors au lieu d'essayer de se frayer un chemin parmis les autres pour voir le cadavre, elle chercha Hikaru et Kaoru.

Qu'elle trouva assez rapidement. Ses deux alliés se trouvaient devant la porte et parlaient entre eux. Elle s'approcha et leur demanda, sans cérémonie :

-Salut ! Dites, vous étiez où pendant la dernière heure ?

Les deux éclatèrent de rire, puis Hikaru ? Kaoru ? répliqua :

-Tu ne prends pas de gants, toi. Au début, nous étions dans la salle de sport...

-Mais Livaï nous surpasse de loin en capacités physiques. Donc on était jaloux, et on a changé de salle au moment où L et Light y entraient...

-Et on a trouvé Lelouch et Ciel en pleine partie d'échec dans la salle à manger, entourés de presque tout le monde. Sauf Yuka, Livaï, L et Light, et bien sûr vous trois...

-Je peux garantir que tout le monde était là, parce que je préfèrai regarder leur réaction que le jeu. Qui devait d'ailleurs être passionnant, vu leurs expressions...

-Et puis Monokuma a fait son annonce, et après un moment de stupeur, tout le monde s'est rué en dehors de la pièce.

Yuka les remercia et partit. Elle était sûre à 100 % qu'elle pouvait faire confiance aux jumeaux. En fait, sûre à 75% , mais si elle ne s'appuyait sur personne, elle ne ferait pas long feu... Ce qui était assez paradoxal. Mais les Hitachiin étaient, à ses yeux, les plus dignes de confiance, les moins dangereux. Donc elle se devait de les croire. Même si ça la mènerait à sa perte.

Elle posa exactement la même question à Yuno, qui lui répondit qu'elle était absolument certaine qu'aucun des garçons n'avait quitté la salle de sport, sauf les jumeaux. ABSOLUMENT CERTAINE, vu qu'elle avait bieeeen maté chacun d'entre eux. Yuka posa deux-trois questions à d'autres personnes, mais personne ne semblait mentir... Aussi, pour réfléchir tranquillement, et s'isola dans sa chambre, et dressa une liste afin de se vider l'esprit.


	12. Chapter 12

**JE CONTINUE A ECRIRE PARCE QUE J'AIME BIEN**

LISTES DES SUSPECTS

*Yuka : était dans la salle de sports avec les gars... Non, ça ne peut pas être elle. J'ai confiance en elle et confiance en mon intuition. Donc non.

*Hikaru & Kaoru : étaient dans la salle à manger et regardaient la partie d'échec... Non, pas eux non plus.

Et la liste continua comme ça jusqu'à la fin de la feuille, étirant les noms de tous ceux qui se trouvaient dans l'académie... Mais chacun d'entre eux avait un alibi en béton. Yuka se pris la tête entre les mains. Aucune piste. Aucun suspect. Comment était-ce possible ! Et comme pour l'enfoncer encore plus...

Poupoupou ! Annonce : comme je meurs d'envie de vous voir paniquer, le tribunal se tiendra dans une heure !

Elle paniqua. Complètement. Personne d'autre ne se bougeait dans cette académie pour trouver le meurtrier. Si elle ne le trouvait pas dans l'heure, elle condamnerait tout le monde... Ses mains tremblaient. Violement. Que faire ? Qui interroger ? Pas ses alliés, ils étaient peut-être le coupable... Et si Shinichi s'était suicidé ? Non, elle devenait parano. Elle respira profondément. Dans Detective Conan, qui avait été un de ses premiers mangas, Shinichi n'était pas le genre à commettre un acte d'une telle ampleur. Mais...qui alors ?

Elle devait demander de l'aide à quelqu'un. Et même si ça la répugnait, elle appela Monokuma.

"Ouiiii mon otaku favorite ?

-Je suis ta favorite, et j'ai besoin de ton aide. Réponds à mes questions."

Si elle se la jouait déterminée, ça passerait mieux.

" Et pourquoi je ferai ça ?

-Parce -que sinon, personne ne va désigner le coupable, et tu ne voudrais pas que ton petit jeu s'arrête aussi rapidement, n'est-ce pas ? "

Le nounours réfléchit quelques secondes.

"En effet, mais ça ne sera pas gratuit. En échange, tu dois répondre à mes questions avant. Toutes."

Yuka fronça les sourcils.

"Mais, à quoi ça va me servir ?

-Tu verras plus tard. Alors, questions numéro 1..."

Elle répondit donc à l'intégralité des questions , sans savoir pourquoi : elles portaient sur des livres, des films et des jeux vidéos.

-Bon, déclara soudainement Monokuma , j'ai fini. A ton tour.

-Est-ce que le meurtre a été commis par un des lycéens ?

Le nounours souris.

-Tu es une Otaku, n'est-ce pas ? Tu as donc joué aux jeux Danganronpa...Et même surement vu l'anime... Il y a eu une affaire un peu comme celle-ci, non ? Poupoupou !"

Et il disparut. Yuka se rassit sur son lit. Maintenant, il fallait réfléchir. Elle scanna l'animé et les jeux vidéos de sa mémoire, se passa toute la matinée pour trouver des détails importants, et...

Elle écarquilla les yeux. Elle avait trouvé ! Oui ! C'était terriblement abstrait, injuste et rusé, mais c'était cette personne. Folle de joie, elle se mit à danser la macarena dans sa chambre, quand son regard tomba sur sa montre. Cela faisait 50 minutes que Monokuma avait fait son annonce de procès, qui lui se déroulerait dans 10 minutes. Les questions qu'il lui avait posées avaient pour but de lui faire perdre la notion du temps ! Elle avait donc 10 minutes pour trouver une preuve à présenter au conseil, sinon les autres ne la croieraient jamais . Mais où...Oui ! Bien sûr ! Elle claqua la porte de sa chambre, fit un petit sourire à ceux qui se rendaient déjà vers le tribunal, fonça vers la bibliothèque, attrapa le petit livre noir et blanc, et rejoint les autres.


	13. Chapter 13

« Poupoupou ! Je déclare la séance du tribunal...Ouverte ! »

Pendant les 30 premières secondes, personne ne dis rien.

Et Yuka mesura à quel point ils auraient été dans la mouise si elle n'avait pas demandé l'aide de Monokuma. Parce que personne d'autre qu'elle n'avait mené sa petite enquête.

-J'ai examiné le corps, déclara soudainement Death the Kid. La mort a été provoquée par une hémorragie, qui a été elle-même provoquée par une coupure SOUS la jugulaire (il lança un regard mauvais à Juuzo, qui l'ignora) , ce qui a pris Shinichi par surprise. Cette coupure a été faite avec une extrême précision, ce qui laisse penser que le tueur s'y connaît dans le sujet.

Ciel pris alors la parole à son tour :

-Honnêtement, aucun de nous ne connaît personne, ici. (Yuka étouffa un petit rire.) Donc je vais essayer de jouer la même carte que Light, même si apparemment elle n'a pas très bien marché. Cette affaire trop compliquée. On ne peut pas essayer de la résoudre. On a cherché des indices partout ; rien. On pourrait suspecter les deux filles présentes dans la bibliothèque, mais comme tout le monde pouvait y entrer, ce n'est pas une bonne excuse. Donc je demande au meurtrier de se dénoncer ; je pense qu'il doit payer son crime par son propre châtiment.

Mais personne ne pris la parole pour se dénoncer. Yuka jeta un coup d'oeil déçu à L ; son héros n'avait rien fait pendant toute leur aventure...Elle qui l'admirait tellement, il n'avait interrogé personne, ni rien. Et là non plus, il ne faisait rien. Mais elle se remonta le moral ; comme elle, il avait sûrement déduis que s'il mourrait, il retournerait dans « son » monde. Ce qui ne serait probablement pas le cas pour elle. Si elle mourrait, ce serait définitivement Game Over .

Des regards paniqués circulaient à présent entre les « lycéens », qui se rendaient compte que personne n'avait la solution. Jugeant le moment venu, Yuka se racla la gorge, et s'avança.

-Bon, heureusement pour nous tous, j'ai enquêté sur le coupable de mon côté. Mais je n'ai rien dit jusqu'à présent, afin de vous faire comprendre à quel point ça aurait été tragique si personne ne l'avait fait. Aussi, à partir de maintenant, s'il y a des prochains meurtres, ce que je ne souhaite évidement pas, chacun doit y mettre du sien. Parce que si un jour je...ne suis plus là...Personne ne pourra venir vous sauvez comme je le fais.

Chacun hocha la tête et Yuno lui fit un petit sourire, qu'elle lui rendit volontiers. Puis elle reprit :

-Techniquement, le meurtrier ne se trouve pas ici même. Pas physiquement, en tous cas. Mais il est bien présent, par l'intermédiaire de quelqu'un d'autre . Et comme l'a dis Death the Kid, c'est bien un professionnel. Et je n'ai pu le trouver que parce que j'ai eu la chance de me trouver dans la bibliothèque et parce-que je lisais... Ce livre.

Elle sortit le livre blanc et noir, ce qui provoqua quelques discrètes exclamations. Elle tenait son assistance au bout de ses lèvres, et elle adorait ça.

Elle jeta un petit coup d'oeil à C.c, qui aurait pu la contredire ; en effet, elle n'avait pas lu ce livre. Mais heureusement , celle ci ne dis rien. Elle soupira intérieurement de soulagement ; elle c'était vraiment faite une alliée.

-Quel est ce livre ? Interrogea Lelouch .

-C'est l'histoire d'un meurtrier qui tue des gens par pur plaisir, mais aussi pour faire des expériences, et surtout pour défier son rival. Il a l'habitude de les faire saigner abondament.

-Et quel est le rapport avec notre affaire ? La pressa Light .

Elle attendit quelques instants afin de faire planer le suspense, puis déclara ;

-Ce livre s'appelle Death Note, Another Note. Et l'ennemi principal du meurtrier s'appelle L .

Les exclamations fusèrent et les regards se tournèrent vers L. Mais Yuka ne s'arrêta pas :

-Le meurtrier, BB, a exactement la même apparence que L, ce qui est d'ailleurs un des gags de l'histoire . Ce qui me fait penser que L et BB ont été transférés ici en même temps, mais que L n'en avait pas conscience. Et que BB a pris le contrôle aujourd'hui pour commettre le meurtre. Puis qu'il est redevenu L. Ce qui fait qu'il est toujours en L. Et donc que L doit être désigné comme coupable.

Plus personne ne parlait, à présent . Elle jeta un coup d'oeil à L. Il n'avait pas bronché, mais elle vit un éclat rouge passer rapidement dans ses yeux, ce qui confirma ce qu'elle venait de dire. Chose rare, il lui sourit ! Comme s'il s'en fichait ! Troublée , elle reprit la parole :

-Libre à vous de croire à cette théorie qui peut sembler assez bizarre ou pas. Mais c'est notre seule piste.

Monokuma s'ajouta soudainement :

« Poupoupou ! Assez parler ! Votons ! »

Presque à regret, Yuka appuya sur le bouton qui désignait L comme coupable. Quelques instants plus tard, Monokuma dis :

« Les votes sont terminés ! Et je constate que vous avez presque tous voté L ...(Yuka soupira de soulagement) ...Et bien vous aviez parfaitement raison ! Même si c'est effectivement Beyond Birthday qui a commis ces crimes, c'est L qui en ai tenu responsable. Désolé L-kun ! »

La panique se lut un cours instant dans les yeux de ce dernier, alors que les chaînes venaient s'entourer autour de ces chevilles.


	14. Chapter 14

**Avant de vous laisser lire la suite, je dois préciser que j'ai choisi le châtiment en fonction des commentaires que j'ai recu sur la version de l'histoire postée sur Wattpad. Et comme pour Wattpad, je vous propose de poser des questiosn à n'importe lequel des personnages (même mort !) dans les review et j'en ferai un chapitre spécial ! Le nombre de questions par personne est illimité. Le chapitre sera le même sur Wattpad qu'ici. (le principe est inspiré de l'excellent fanfic "facebook tea-time) Bref, enjoy ! )**

Yuno poussa un petit cri et Yuka plaqua ses mains sur sa bouche pour s'empêcher de faire de même. Mais tous les cris du monde n'y changeraient rien : L était condamné, même si lui n'avait rien fait.

Alors qu'il était traîné par les chaînes, chacun quitta son poste pour le suivre. Monokuma, lui, était tout excité par ce nouveau châtiment, ce qui dégoutta notre héroïne. Comment pouvait-on ressentir autant de plaisir en ordonnant la mort d'un homme qui n'avait rien fait lui-même pour la mériter ? Surtout si cet homme était L… Yuka pria de tout son cœur pour que sa théorie soit vraie et qu'à sa mort, L retournerait dans son manga, Death Note, afin de continuer à y vivre… Enfin, au moins un peu plus longtemps….

En suivant les bruits de chaînes, les personnages arrivèrent dans une salle grise très simple. En fait, elle n'était constituée que d'un petit trône et d'un grillage. Au centre de la pièce se trouvait L, assis dans sa position normale, quoiqu'égratigné d'avoir été traîné par terre. Yuka remarqua avec beaucoup de respect qu'il n'avait absolument pas peur, il attendait juste sa mort. A sa place, elle serait sûrement en train de pleurer partout et de supplier les autres à travers le grillage qui les séparaient.

Une fois que tout le monde fut rentré dans la salle, Monokuma entra à son tour. Mais cette fois, il était habillé d'un uniforme japonais d'étudiant, avec une chemise blanche et une cravate rouge, le tout étant bizarrement à sa taille. Avec un frisson d'horreur parcourut le corps de la jeune fille quand elle se rendu compte que l'ours était cosplayé en Light ! Elle se retourna d'un coup pour voir la réaction de ce dernier. Elle constata qu'un sourire satisfait flottait sur la bouche de ce dernier. L'enculé !

Elle ramena son attention sur Monokuma. Il avait sorti un carnet noir et un stylo de sa poche et les brandit avec une joie non contenue.

« Regardez ! Regardez ! Vous savez ce que c'est ? C'est un Death Note ! Un carnet dans lequel quand on écrit le nom complet de quelqu'un et une mort, elle se réalise vraiment ! N'est-ce pas magnifique ? N'est-ce pas du génie ? Merci, Light-chéri, pour avoir emmené cette merveille avec toi ! »

Ceux qui étaient autour de Light, à savoir les jumeaux et Death, s'en écartèrent précipitamment. Light, en revanche, serra les poings, en gardant ses yeux rivés sur le sol.

« C'est donc ce Death Note qui châtiera L…. Mais quelle mort vais-je lui infliger ? Poupoupou…J'hésite… »

Yuka se mis à maudire mentalement tous les ours psychopathes de la Terre.

« Mais je sais ! » dit-il avec délectation. « Pourquoi ne pas s'inspirer du châtiment d'Owada ? Oui ! Quelle bonne idée ! En plus, j'ai une petite fringale ! » et il éclata de rire.

Ledit châtiment revint en mémoire de notre héroïne. D'après ses souvenirs, Owada avait été transformé en…beurre ? Ses yeux s'agrandirent de terreur. Non, elle ne voulait pas, assister à ça en vrai !

Monokuma, pendant ce temps, avait pris son stylo en main ? En patte ? Bref, avait pris le stylo et écrivait lentement dans le cahier. Yuka se demanda comment il connaissait le nom complet d'L, et eut la pensée bizarre qu'elle mourrait pour voir ce que Monokuma avait écrit.

L'ours ferma le cahier. Et l'attente commença. Sans s'en rendre compte, elle compta les secondes dans sa tête, et arrivée à 39, elle se couvrit les yeux pour ne pas voir ce qui allait suivre. Bien lui en prit, car un petit moment plus tard, les cris de L retentissaient dans la pièce. Elle serra les dents. Ne pas regarder, ne pas regarder… Les cris étaient vraiment horribles, comme si on lui infligeait de la torture.

Ce petit manège dura bien deux longues minutes. Finalement, les hurlements diminuèrent d'intensité jusqu'à disparaître. Et seulement là, Yuka retira les mains de son visage.

Là où se trouvait L quelques temps plus tôt se trouvait maintenant une énorme flaque de sang rouge. Le cadavre, quant à lui, avait disparu. Monokuma sauta de son trône, s'approcha de la mare rougeâtre et y versa un paquet de sucre sortit de nulle part, et mélangea le tout avec une grosse spatule en bois. Yuka se sentit nauséeuse.

Enfin, l'ours étala un peu de cette… Confiture sur une tranche de pain. Derrière elle, quelqu'un vomit. Des caméras sortirent du néant et Monokuma fut soudainement éclairé, sa tartine à la patte. Il se tourna vers les caméras, fit un grand sourire et déclara

« La marmeLade, pour avoir un petit déjeuner revigorant et être encore plus sadique avec les candidats restant ! » et il croqua dedans. La tête de Yuka lui tourna et elle s'effondra.


	15. Interlude

**Pas sûre qu'il reste grand monde ici. En tous cas je ne pense pas que les images seront importées dans le chapitre. En tous cas, enjoy !**

-Interlude-

 _Ping Pom Pam Pong ! A tous les élèves ! Pour ce chapitre spécial vous êtes priés de vous rendre dans l'ascenseur qui vous amène normalement à la salle du jugement ! Ne vous inquiétez pas, personne ne mourra…Enfin, je ne pense pas ! Poupoupou !_

*Tous les personnages jugent prudent d'obéir à Monokuma, même s'ils n'ont strictement aucune idée de quoi il parle quand il dit « chapitre ». Tous se dirigent vers l'ascenseur qu'ils prennent en silence, sans oser se regarder après le châtiment assez gore de L. Mais la cabine ne descend pas, pour la première fois, elle monte. Encore, et encore, bien plus haut que la hauteur du bâtiment, ce que les personnages trouvent bizarre. Enfin, les portes s'ouvrent et ils sortent. A leur grande surprise, ils se trouvent maintenant dans une immense pièce bleue et rose très _cosy_ , avec des fauteuils et sofas un peu partout. En face desdits fauteuils et sofas se trouvent deux « pupitres » et derrière ces pupitres, un énorme écran.

Monokuma arrive d'on ne sait où à son tour. Il prend place derrière le premier pupitre. *

MONOKUMA : Poupoupou ! Bienvenue à tous dans cette Interlude ! Je vous en prie, prenez place ! Nous attendons encore quelques invités…

*Les personnages obéissent et s'asseyent. Dès qu'ils ont finis, une porte s'ouvre et des nouvelles personnes rentrent il s'agit d'Aloïs, de Sora et Shiro, de Shinichi et de L. Les personnages, enfin certains d'entre eux, laissent échapper un cri de surprise. *

MONOKUMA : Vous espériez les revoir, et pour cet interlude, j'exauce votre souhait, voici pour vous en exclusivité, ceux qui sont morts comme des merdes !

*Pour quelques instants le silence perdure, puis d'un coup tous les personnages se précipitent sur les « morts », en les bombardant de questions et en les tâtant pour vérifier qu'ils sont bien là*

DEATH THE KID : Mais, comme c'est possible ? Vous êtes morts, non ?

SORA : Ah oui t'inquiète, on est bien mort et on l'a bien sentit passer.

YUNO : Vous avez vu quelque chose, vous êtes allé quelque part ?

L : Pas eu le temps.

YUKA : Mais, vous allez re-mourir après cet…Interlude ?

*Alois hausse les épaules*

ALOIS : Je pense que oui. De toute façon au point où on en est, mourir une fois de plus…

MONOKUMA : C'est bon ? C'est fini ? Allez vous rassoir, qu'on accueille notre dernier invité !

*Tous les personnages s'exécutent. La même porte se rouvre, pour laisser passer une sorte de forme féminine faite d'ombre, à l'exception de deux yeux bleus et d'un haut-de-forme blanc*

MONOKUMA : Oui oui oui ! Viens ici, au pupitre, très chère…

*L'ombre élégante se place derrière le second pupitre. (Note : merci à mon fidèle Veilleur Celin' pour ce dessin qui tue ! Et merci à ma fidèle…Sœur/Ewok pour celui qui sera ma nouvelle photo de profil ! Vous êtes géniales !) *

MONOKUMA : Chers élèves, je vous présente notre illustre invité Lunatic, l'Auteure de cette stupide fanfiction !

AUTEURE : Wesh les potos !

SHINICHI : We-quoi les po-quoi ?

YUKA : Putain de bordel de merde.

AUTEURE : Ferme là, personnage que j'ai pratiquement fabriquée à mon image. Bref, bonjour à tous ! Et bienvenue pour cette édition de l'Interlude ! Le public est là…

*L'Auteure désigne derrière les sofas. Les personnages se retournent pour découvrir des bancs sur lesquels sont assis des ados, surtout des filles, qui pianotent sur leur portable. *

HIKARU & KAORU : Pas très attentif, le public…

AUTEURE : Oui, bon, c'est des lecteurs Wattpad, ils attendent juste qu'il se passe des trucs pour commenter. D'ailleurs, on va commencer ! Aujourd'hui vous allez répondre aux questions qu'ils VOUS ont posés !

ALOIS : Misère…

AUTEURE : Ta goule ! Alors on commence avec une question pour Yuno Pourquoi tu stalk Light sérieux ? Va avec Juzo et faites-nous des bébés psychopathes !

YUKA : *rougit très fortement* Je-je ne stalk pas Light-kun ! Et puis, pour Juzo, c'est hors de question…Il fait un peu peur…

JUZO : Moi ? Mais de quoi tu parles ? Je ne comprends pas… *éclate d'un grand rire sadique*

AUTEURE : Tu as ta réponse. Avant de passer à la question suivante, j'ai un autre petit jeu pour vous, mes chéris, vous allez réagir à des petites photos que j'ai récupérer sur divers site… Gnéhéhé. Alors, Yuno, que penses-tu de…ceci ?

*L'écran s'allume pour faire apparaitre l'image suivante

*Yuno se met à trembler incontrôlablement. Ses yeux s'agrandissent et un rictus malsain déchire son visage. *

YUKA : Bordel, isolez-là elle va péter un câble !

*Sora & Shiro emmènent Yuno avec eux pour la calmer. Yuno crie des choses du genre « c'est qui lui ! Pourquoi il embrasse mon Yuki ? »

AUTEURE : Bon, ça c'est fait. Question suivante pour Monokuma : Alors ce petit déjeuner ?

MONOKUMA : Il était…déLiceux !

AUTEURE : Argh quel jeu de mot débile.

L : Content de savoir que ça vous a plût.

MONOKUMA : Y'avait un peu trop de sucre…

C.C : *murmure* On se demande pourquoi. Ce mec doit avoir le taux de glucose dans le sang le plus élevé au monde.

LIGHT : Je confirme.

SORA & SHIRO : Comment tu sais ça, toi ?

MONOKUMA : Light-kun fait du vampirisme sur L. Je l'ai vu sur les caméras.

YUNO : QUOIIIIII ?

LIGHT : Oh, sur L je ne fais pas que du vampirisme…

*Yuka explose de rire, accompagnée par Juzo. Yuno est choquée. *

AUTEURE : Chut chut chut ! Voici la photo pour Monokuma :

TOUS LES PERSONNAGES : …

AUTEURE : Oui bah, j'ai pas trouvé mieux.

MONOKUMA : Pour ma défense, c'était soirée tacos !

AUTEURE : Question suivante, pour Sora & Shiro pourquoi tant de haine envers ce petit blondinet ?

ALOIS : Ah oui ça je veux bien savoir. C'était bof quand même.

SORA : On a vu ça comme un nouveau jeu, on a essayé de le gagner, on a perdu. Désolé mec, mais fallait bien qu'on choisisse quelqu'un !

SHIRO : J'ai laissé le choix à Nii-san… Il a choisi la Blondasse…C'est de sa faute, pas la mienne…

ALOIS : Comment tu m'as appelé, là ?

SHIRO : Blondasse.

ALOIS : *éclate de rire* ça me plaît !

CIEL : *murmure* Et c'est pas forcément faux.

AUTEURE : L'image pour Sora et Shiro…Bah j'en ai pas trouvé. Pourtant je vous jure que j'ai cherché.

SORA : Oh, c'est teeellement dommage…

AUTEURE : Ta goule. A la place je vais en mettre une pour les jumeaux, parce qu'ils ont pas de question et qu'il leur faut bien un petit quelque chose en compensation.

JUZO : Euh…Pourquoi Yuka saigne du nez ?

YUKA : Mon dieu…Je peux mourir en paix…

LIGHT : Pour ça, on peut s'arranger.

DEATH : Des explications, les jumeaux ?

HIKARU&KAORU : Bah, on voudrait juste savoir qui a pris cette photo.

YUKA : C'est une PHOTO ?

HIKARU&KAORU : C'en ai pas une ?

AUTEURE : Question suivante ! Pour Auteure, de la part d'Auteure (oui je voulais répondre à ma propre question, ça me permet de faire passer des infos discret ^^) Y a-t-il une suite de prévue ? Ecris-tu « au chapitre le chapitre » ? D'où t'es venu l'inspiration pour une telle fanfiction ?

YUKA : Des questions extrêmement intéressantes.

AUTEURE : Ta gueule ! Alors non, je n'écris pas « au chapitre le chapitre », j'ai un document Word avec tout le plan de l'histoire avec tous les meurtres et les trucs spéciaux et les châtiments et même la fin ! De nombreuses personnes désirent d'ailleurs ardemment ce document… ^^'. Donc cela mène à la question d'avant oui, j'ai une suite de prévue après la fin de cette histoire ! Je pense y intégrer des personnages d'animés que j'ai découvert entre-temps, et même peut-être de pas animés, comme Undertale ou Homestuck, ou même professeur Layton… Et j'ai encore pleins d'autres idées pour pleins d'autres suites ! Mais je vais déjà essayer de finir celle là ^^'.

HIKARU & KAORU : Quel monologue dénué d'intérêt.

AUTEURE : C'est presque fini ! Pour l'inspiration, ma première idée était de faire venir des personnages de mangas dans un labyrinthe afin de distraire une otaku en dépression. Puis j'ai fini Danganronpa l'animé et j'ai détesté la fin, alors j'ai un peu modifié l'idée, et voilà !

SHINICHI : Attendez…. Vous voulez dire qu'on s'entre-tue pour le plaisir des lecteurs de cette…

MONOKUMA : Nooooooooon chut ou châtiment ! Question suivante !

AUTEURE : Pour Yuno une nouvelle fois as-tu ton téléphone ?

YUNO : Je ne sais pas comment vous avez su ça, mais oui, je l'ai, mais il est éteint et je n'arrive pas à l'allumer…

YUKA : Bah, s'il l'était, il te montrerait surement les agissements de Yuki et ça nous aiderait pas beaucoup.

YUNO : …Comment tu sais ça ?

YUKA : Euuuuuuh….

AUTEURE : Question suivante ! Pour Monokuma : Mais t'as fait comment pour tous les récupérer dans leurs mangas ? J'aurais besoin de ta méthode pour des raisons…Hum…Scientifiques….

MONOKUMA : C'est une excellente question, poupoupou ! L'occasion pour moi de placer une référence que ceux qui ne connaissent pas Homestuck ne comprendront pas j'ai fait amener la même machine d'ectobiologie qu'eux dans le bureau, sur les écrans j'ai mis les animés en question, avec les pointeurs rouges je les ais sélectionner, j'ai pris leur slime et paf ! Des nouveaux personnages ! J'avais plus qu'à effacé leur mémoire !

LELOUCH : Je n'ai absolument rien compris.

YUKA : Et moi ?

MONOKUMA : Toi je t'ai faite kidnappée.

YUKA : Nickel.

MONOKUMA : Mais je ne vois pas pourquoi tu en aurais besoin pour des raisons scientifiques….

AUTEURE : Moi j'ai ma petite idée, héhé.

JUZO : C'est quoi ?

AUTEURE : Certains d'entre vous se feraient surement violer.

HIKARU & KAORU : Heiiin ?

YUKA : Pas besoin pour vous, vous le faite déjà entre vous.

AUTEURE : BREF question suivante ! On doit respecter les temps de l'audimat ! Pour Yuka : Pourquoi tu ne cherches pas Alter Ego ? Il pourrait être utile…

*Yuka écarquille les yeux en comprenant*

YUKA : C'est grave une bonne idée ! Il doit encore errer dans les programmes du lycée…Il suffit que je le trouve, et…

*Monokuma sort un ordinateur portable de nulle part et pianote furieusement sur le clavier quelques minutes, puis le range*

MONOKUMA : Plus maintenant !

YUKA : Merde ! J'aurai pas dû le dire à haute voix ! Il est malin, l'animal !

MONOKUMA : Héhé.

AUTEURE : Et maintenant, voici une image pour Juzo…

C.C : On dirait que quelqu'un a beaucoup de fangirls…

JUZO : Des fangirls ? C'est quoi ? Ça se tue ?

YUKA : Pitié, non !

*De l'agitation dans le public*

AUTEURE : Bon, on va passer à la question suivante, avant que ça dérape… Pour Ciel : Tu as déjà un plan pour faire venir Sebastian ? Te connaissant ce serait bizarre que non...

CIEL : Vous pensez vraiment que je vais exposer mes plans devant tous mes ennemis ?

YUKA : Maiiis je suis pas ton ennemi mon petit rouleau à la cannelleeeeee….

CIEL : Lâche ma jambe ! Mais oui, j'aimerai bien le faire venir. C'est pas que la cuisine est mauvaise, ici, mais ça manque de sucre…

L : Copain !

LIGHT : Ma cuisine est excellente.

YUNO : J'approuve !

LIGHT : Arrête de me baver dessus.

AUTEURE : J'ai la flemme d'inventer un truc, alors image !

YUKA : KYAAAAA SO CUUUUUUTE !

LIGHT : Mon dieu.

SHIRO : Pourquoi le public est-il aussi agité ?

AUTEURE : Parce qu'on aime le yaoi ! Yeah !

MONOKUMA : Si elle continue comme ça, je vais devoir censurer l'émission…

AUTEURE : Jamais ! On continue ! Pour Alois : Aurais-tu voulus passer plus de temps avec Ciel ?

ALOIS : J'aurai voulu passer toute ma vie avec Ciel !

CIEL : Sortez-moi de lààààà…

*Yuka et Aloïs commencent à discuter pour savoir qui sera le/la président(e) du club des fangirl de Ciel. *

MONOKUMA : Ah non Auteure, vous vous restez ici !

AUTEURE : Maiiiis moi aussi je veux faire partit du club et faire une statue en chocolat pour Ciiiiellll…

*Tout le plateau s'agite, surtout le public*

LELOUCH : Stoooop tout le monde se tait !

*Et tout le monde se tait.*

AUTEURE : Rooooh mon Lelouch d'amour tu es jaloux ? Toi aussi tu veux un fan-club ? Ça peut s'arranger tu sais…

LELOUCH : Chut ! Balancez vos foutus images qu'on en finisse !

AUTEURE : Ooooh ça vaaaa ! Bon, voilà celle pour Ciel et Alois :

CIEL : Mais c'est pas possible, je m'en prend plein la gueule dans ce chapitre !

ALOIS : Oh, moi ça me dérange pas…

YUNO : Ca fait un peu peur..On dirait qu'Alois est un psychopathe…

YUKA : Ou un adepte du SM.

JUZO : Du S-quoi ?

AUTEURE : AHEM ça devient beaucoup trop…risqué donc on va passer à la prochaine question… Pour Levi : Si Light s'habillait comme Eren tu accepterai de lui casser la gueule pour moi stp ?

LEVI : J'ai pas besoin qu'une misérable gamine me le dise pour le faire. Mais oui je le ferai déjà sans le costume, alors avec c'est un must.

LIGHT : Euuuuuh…

YUKA : Noooon Levi ! Tu brises tout mon délire d'Ereri !

AUTEURE : D'ailleurs, à ce sujet…

*Yuka et Auteure se mettent à faire du fangirling intense pendant que Levi…ne régit absolument pas.*

AUTEURE : Grr, pas drôle…Question suivante ! Pour Light : Habille-toi en Eren stp qui irait avec Pour Light : tu pourrais mourir stp ?

LIGHT : Mmh… J'ai l'impression que les deux sont liées…

AUTEURE : Naaaaan

LIGHT : Bah, ma réponse est non. C'est pas que j'ai peur du nain, mais le déguisement n'est pas mon truc.

AUTEURE : Vraiment pas drôle…Bon, une image pour mes deux chouchou d'amur :

C.C : Alors là, c'est quand vous voulez.

LELOUCH : Hein ?

C.C : Quoi ? J'ai rien dis ^^

YUKA : I SHIP

DEATH : Ca veut dire quoi, ça ?

SORA&SHIRO : Elle devient de plus en plus bizarre…

AUTEURE : Et comme je la comprends…Question suivante Pour Ciel : Ça fait quoi d'être entouré de gens plus grand que vous ? Mais ça compte aussi pour Levi !

CIEL : J'ai l'habitude. Et je ne suis pas petit ! Juste légèrement en dessous de la moyenne.

AUTEURE : J'ai l'impression de m'entendre…

L : Pourquoi ?

AUTEURE : Pour rien.

HIKARU & KAORU : Ahahahaaa ! Regardez ! Elle essaye de les cacher mais on les vois quand même ! Elle porte des talons super haut pour faire genre elle est grande !

AUTEURE : Vos gueules ! Image pour Shinichi :

SHINICHI : Oh, mais c'est Ran et moi ! Oh, je n'attends que ce jour béni ou je pourrais la prendre dans mes bras et tendrement joindre nos lèvres…

YUNO : Euuuh…Pourquoi Yuka elle vomit ?

YUKA : Bwaaa…Trop niais pour moi !

SHINICHI : C'est pas niais, c'est l'expression de mes sentiments !

YUKA : Ouais mais c'est pas du yaoi !

MONOKUMA : Perverte !

AUTEURE : CHUT question suivante on arrive presque à la fin de notre temps de studio ! Pour L : Tu n'en as pas marre de mourir tout le temps ? :'( Et Pour Light : Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire, maintenant que L est mort ?

L : Comment ça, tout le temps ? Je vais mourir autre part ?

LIGHT : Héhéhé….

FANGIRLS : No spoil !

LIGHT : Bah moi, je vais continuer à prévenir des me…nus ! A manger ! C'est to-ta-le-ment ce que je voulais dire !

LELOUCH : Mouais…

AUTEURE : Image !

ALOIS : C'est qui lui ?

AUTEURE : Un indice pour le prochain Otaku Danganronpa….

YUKA : MON BEBEEEEEE

LEVI : Cette gamine a les hormones en feu.

YUKA : Hey ! Arrête !

AUTEURE : Justement, pour Yuka : Ça fait quoi d'être dans le même bâtiment que tous ces gens ? Et comment tu fais pour ne pas saigner du nez en permanence ?

JUZO : Ah, ça a peut-être un rapport avec le fait qu'elle a toujours deux petits bouts de mouchoirs coincés dans les narines…

YUKA : …Peut-être bien…

LELOUCH : Ridicule.

YUKA : Maiiiiiis !

AUTEURE : Sans image ni transition parce qu'on a presque plus de temps ! Pour Death : Ça va, pas trop dure l'asymétrie du bâtiment ?

DEATH : Ah bah vous voyez qu'il est asymétrique ! Même elle, elle le dit !

HIKARU&KAORU : Oui on sait, ça fait depuis le début que tu prends des mesures partout dans le bâtiment pour nous le prouver… On te croit…

DEATH : SYMETRIE ! AAAAAH SWEET HARMONIIIIIIE !

YUKA : Tiens, j'ai une impression de déjà-vu… Mais pas dans son animé…

AUTEURE : Petit cadeau pour toi, Death

*Death pleure en position fœtale en babillant des choses comme « horreur » et « saleté ».*

AUTEURE : Enfin, la dernière question ! Et là c'est plus une faveur : Yuka essaye de sauver un max de personne (surtout ciel).

YUKA : Je fais de mon mieux… Mais je vais essayer de ne pas décevoir !

CIEL : Pourquoi c'est toujours moi ?

AUTEURE : Parce qu'on t'aimmmmeeee ! Bref, l'émission touche malheureusement à sa fin… On va devoir se quitter, mes chéris…

LELOUCH : Oh non, nous sommes si tristes…

AUTEURE : Chut !

*Les personnages ressortent par la même porte, après s'être fait Oublietter par Monokuma, qui a piqué la baguette de Dumbledore, pour qu'ils ne se souviennent pas de cet interlude. Auteure remercie les lecteurs d'avoir posé ces questions, s'incline, puis disparaît. »


	16. Chapter 15

Part 14

Yuka papillonna des yeux. Elle était dans son lit. Elle venait de se réveiller…Qu'avait-elle fait avant d'aller dormir ? Des souvenirs de yaoi et de saignements de nez lui revinrent rapidement en mémoire avant de disparaitre. Mais rien à faire, elle ne se souvenait de rien. Elle haussa les épaules. Ça ne devait pas être d'une grande importance. Elle se leva. C'était une nouvelle journée qui commençait. Avec un peu de chance tout irai bien.

-J'ai l'impression d'être bourréééé, gémit Juzo devant sa tartine de confiture.

-Pourquoi ? Et comment sais-tu quel effet ça à d'être bourré ? demanda Death the Kid en portant son bol de chocolat chaud à ses lèvres.

-Parce que j'ai mal à la tête et que je ne me souviens rien de ce qui s'est passé hier. Et pour l'autre question, tu veux pas savoir.

-La même chose pour moi, clama Light depuis la cuisine.

Tout le monde hocha la tête.

-J'espère que c'est pas Monokuma qui nous prépare une autre de ses « surprises », murmura Yuka en fixant son bol.

Yuno se releva et posa brutalement ses mains sur la table.

-Bon ! On va pas se laisser abattre par cet ours de malheur ! Le meurtre de Shinichi a été puni, donc un nouvel étage a dû se libérer ! Le projet de ce matin sera donc de l'explorer !

Tout le monde opina lentement, puis ils se répartirent en groupes de deux, comme les dernières fois. Cette fois, Yuka suivit C.c : elle voyait en elle une alliée potentielle de grande valeur, car elle savait faire preuve d'un sang-froid hors du commun. En silence, elles gravirent les marches avec les autres. Notre héroïne ne put s'empêcher de remarquer que tous ses compagnons agissaient bizarrement, comme s'ils essayaient de cacher quelque chose les uns aux autres. Elle haussa les épaules une nouvelle fois. Elle devait se tromper. Elle aussi avait l'esprit étrangement embrumé.

Une fois arrivées au troisième étage (qui ressemblait aux autres) ils se séparèrent. Alors qu'elle et C.c traversait un couloir, le silence se fit pensant. Enfin, son amie le brisa en déclarant

-Dis, Yuka, ça te dirait de passer un marché avec moi ?

Yuka se figea sur place, comprenant l'importance de ce que C.c venait de lui proposer. Elle demanda :

-Tu…me propose un geass ?

-En effet. Et tu devras, en échange, me rendre un service…

-Te tuer, je sais.

C.c garda le silence quelques instants, stupéfaite, puis reprit

-J'ignore d'où tu détiens cette information…

-Ne me pose pas de questions sur ce sujet-là, s'il te plait, la coupa Yuka une nouvelle fois. Elle cogitait à toute vitesse. Tu es capable de passer des marchés ? Ici ?

-Oui. Et à ce que je sache, je n'en étais pas capable hier. J'ai pourtant tenté avec Juzo, mais ça n'a pas marché.

-En gros, c'est comme si on t'avait…rendu ton pouvoir ?

-En effet.

Yuka écarquilla les yeux. Si c'était vrai et que ça s'impliquait à tout le monde, la situation était hors de contrôle et les meurtres beaucoup plus simples à réaliser. Elle pensa à la faux de Juzo, aux pistolets de Death, au majordome de Ciel, aux lames de Livaï, au Geass de Lelouch… Et elle ? Quels étaient ses pouvoirs ? Ses connaissances… Comme elle était la favorite de Monokuma, il les lui avait rendues plus tôt que tous les autres. Oui, ça coïncidait.

Elle se retourna vers C.c, qui attendait patiemment.

-Si j'accepte, quel sera mon geass ?

-C'est aléatoire.

-Je dois te prévenir, te tuer est contre ma morale. Disons que je ferai l'inverse je ferai en sorte que tu gagnes le jeu. Lelouch s'occupera de te tuer…plus tard.

Elle grimaça en prononçant ses mots, sachant qu'elle mentait. Mais tant pis. C.c accepta.

Yuka ferma les yeux. Tout se mit à tourner autour d'elle, des couleurs, des formes, et parmi tout cela, la voie de C.c lui proposant le contrat qu'elle accepta. Enfin elle rouvrit les yeux malheureusement rien n'avait changé.

-Il se manifestera plus tard, déclara C.c. En attendant nous devons retourner voir les autres. Nous avons perdu trop de temps, ils vont trouver ça louche. De plus ce couloir ne mène à rien !

Yuka opina et alors qu'elles rebroussaient chemin, elle se demanda si elle avait bien fait de passer ce contrat.

-Nous avons découvert une salle de science. Elle est immense, déclarèrent les jumeaux.

-Moi et Juzo avons découvert une salle d'art et le labo qui va avec, poursuivit Death.

-Et Ciel et moi avons découvert une salle de jeu, avec un billard et tout, conclut Light.

-Personne d'autre n'a trouvé de pièces ? interrogea Livaï.

Tous firent « non » de la tête.

-Bon, alors c'est fait, reprit Yuno. Cet après-midi, essayez de rester par petits groupes, d'au moins trois. Personne ne doit rester seul. De cette façon nous serons plus en …sécurité.

Elle était déterminée à protéger tout le monde, et cela fit sourire Yuka elle était fière de son amie. De son côté, elle avait d'autres projets.

Yuka décida d'organiser un petit tournoi d'échecs avec Ciel et Lelouch. Ensembles, ils se dirigèrent vers la salle de jeu. Elle était bien décidée à surveiller Lelouch, estimant qu'il était le plus dangereux en effet, son pouvoir faisait en sorte que s'il donnait l'ordre à quelqu'un, quel que soit l'ordre, la personne devait l'exécuter. Mais un seul ordre était autorisé par personne. Ce tournoi d'échecs lui permettrait de le garder à l'œil.

Alors que lui et Ciel disputait une partie très serrée, elle sortit sa petite tablette et envoya un message à Yuno :

« Tu fais quoi ? »

Celle-ci répondit, quelques instants plus tard

« Je traine avec les jumeaux. Ils sont super sympa ! Et toi ? »

« Je vais bientôt jouer contre Lelouch, au rythme où vont les choses. Ciel sera échec dans trois coups. »

« Ah… Oh ! Light vient de passer devant la porte ! Je vais le suivre… J'ai quelques petites choses à lui dire XD »

« Vas-y fonce ! Bonne chance ! »

Elle rangea sa tablette alors que Ciel était échec et mat. De rage, il balança un livre par terre. Lui et Lelouch avaient choisis de jouer dans la bibliothèque, bien plus confortable que la salle de jeu. Yuka s'installa en face de Lelouch en se frottant les mains. Elle allait devoir déployer des trésors de stratégies pour battre ce génie des échecs.

Bien sûr, elle perdit contre lui.

Puis contre Ciel.

Arrivée dernière de leur petit tournoi, elle eut le gage de ramener l'échiquier dans la salle de jeu, mais comme la nouvelle règle disait que personne ne devait rester seul, Lelouch et Ciel l'accompagnèrent en discutant des différentes parties qu'ils avaient disputées. Elle les écouta d'une oreille distraite. Ni Lelouch ni Ciel n'avaient fait usage de leurs pouvoirs respectifs. Elle soupira de soulagement.

-Mais je te dis que si j'avais bougé ma tour, il m'aurait pris ma reine ! déclara-t-elle en poussant la porte de la salle de jeu grande ouverte.

L'échiquier lui tomba des mains.

De la lampe au-dessus du billard pendait une corde. Et au bout de cette corde se balançait doucement des cheveux rose vif, encadrant la tête de son amie Yuno. Elle tomba à genoux et hurla.


	17. Chapter 16

Alors qu'elle hurlait, deux choses se passèrent simultanément. Monokuma fit son annonce. Et quelque chose se déclencha au niveau de son œil droit. Elle rouvrit les yeux en reprenant ses esprits. Son champ de vision était entièrement violet, sauf une zone en dessous du billard qui elle était rose. Elle comprit aussitôt que son geass s'était activé, et s'approcha de la zone. Par terre gisait un portable à clapet de l'ancienne génération. Comprenant instantanément l'importance de l'objet, elle le glissa discrètement dans sa poche, puis se releva pour examiner le corps. Pour l'instant, elle devait faire abstraction de ses sentiments et mener son enquête. Elle ferait son deuil plus tard.

Si elle devait donner un nom à son pouvoir nouvellement acquis, elle le nommerait le ''geass de l'enquêteur''. Alors que Ciel et Lelouch descendait doucement le corps de Yuno, une autre zone rose apparut dans son champ de vision. Elle s'approcha du cadavre en désactivant son geass, afin de le cacher aux deux garçons. Elle avait à présent compris qu'elle ne pouvait faire confiance à personne et devait garder des atouts dans sa manche pour sauver sa peau ; Yuno avait fait preuve de toute la bonne volonté et détermination possible, et se balançait maintenant au bout d'une corde.

La zone rose indiquait le cou de son amie. Elle n'y releva que des traces de cordes.  
"C'est bizarre" pensa-t'elle, "ça me semble évident de trouver des traces de cordes sur le cou d'une pendue. Alors pourquoi mon geass me le montre-t-il ?"  
Elle et C.c, les deux seules filles, examinèrent le corps de la défunte ensemble. Yuka avait insisté pour qu'aucun garçon ne touche à son amie, d'abord pour des questions de respect, ensuite parce que si le meurtrier l'approchait, il aurait tout le loisir de cacher des preuves.

Mais l'autopsie se révéla inutile. La cause de la mort était soit le suicide soit l'empoisonnement : dans tous les cas on ne pouvait pas être sur et certain de l'identité du coupable ! Même si Yuka avait une bonne idée sur le sujet. En même temps, ce n'était pas très difficile. Même les lecteurs avaient trouvé.

Notre héroïne congédia C.c et retourna dans sa chambre. Elle avait besoin d'un temps de réflexion avant le procès.  
Elle s'écroula sur le lit et versa toutes les larmes qu'elle avait gardés jusque là. Sa première et véritable amie était morte. Elle avait failli à la protéger. Comme dans tous les films clichés, les meilleurs moments qu'elle avait passé avec elle repassèrent devant ses yeux en noir et blanc. Elle serra les poings. Elle allait la venger.

Le portable était comme dans ses souvenirs de Mirai Nikki. Elle l'ouvrit et scruta l'écran. Y figuraient tous les agissements de Yuki, l'aimé de Yuno... Yuka glapit de surprise. Ce n'était pas le nom de Yuki qui s'affichait mais celui de Light Yagami !

Elle réfléchit. Dans Mirai Nikki, le portable de Yuno lui annonçait tous les agissements de celui qu'elle aimait avant que ceux-ci se produisent. Le portable s'était reactivé le matin même, vu que tout le monde avait récupéré ses pouvoirs. Mais comme entre temps elle était tombée amoureuse de Light, le journal s'était adaptée. Tout s'expliquait !

Yuno n'avait probablement pas vu Light passer devant la porte ouverte. Elle l'avait vu sur son journal et avait décidé de le suivre... Mais dans quel but ? Elle se remémora des messages qu'elle avait échangé avec elle. ''J'ai quelques petites choses à lui dire''... À partir de là, son enquête ne pourrait se baser que sur des hypothèses.  
Yuno avait sûrement voulu faire sa déclaration d'amour à Light... C'est pour ça qu'elle avait suivit ses agissements sur le journal ; pour être certaine qu'il était seul ! Oui, ça se tenait ... Mais c'était sa seule piste et ça ne prouvait rien... Ses yeux retombèrent sur le portable et elle eut soudain un éclair de génie ! Si le journal avait enregistré les actions de Light, il avait probablement enregistré le moment où il tuait Yuno !

Mais lorsqu'elle essaya de faire descendre le journal , l'écran se brouilla pour faire place au visage de Monokuma !  
-Poupoupou ! La suite est payante !  
-Hein ?! Mais pourquoi ?!  
-Si tu vois la suite, l'enquête serra résolue beaucoup trop rapidement et ce ne serait pas drôle !  
La colère et la rage bouillonna en Yuka à ces mots.  
-Ours de malheur ! Laisse moi venger mon amie en paix ! Va flamber en enfer !  
-Si tu le prends comme ça...  
Le téléphone s'éteint d'un coup. Yuka eut beau essayer de le rallumer, l'écran resta résolument noir. Comble de l'insolence, Monokuma annonça la fin du temps d'enquête et le début du tribunal dans moins de cinq minutes. Elle balança le téléphone par terre. À présent, elle était obligée de terminer son enquête pendant le procès.


	18. Chapter 17

Cela faisait une demie heure que le procès avait commencé.  
Yuka n'avait rien dit, du moins pour le moment. Elle voulait voir si les autres pouvaient se débrouiller sans elle. Et bien, le résultat était plutôt mitigé. Personne, absolument personne n'avait de piste.  
\- Bon ! dit-elle en posant brusquement ses mains sur son barreau, réveillant Juzo qui somnolait sur le sien. Personne n'a enquêter, ici ?  
\- En même temps, toi et C.c nous avez interdit l'accès au corps,répliqua Lelouch d'un ton sec. Comment voulez-vous qu'on trouve des pistes ?  
\- Bin tiens ! Ça tombe bien ça, hein ?! explosa Yuka.  
-Calme toi ! Répondirent les jumeaux en coeur.  
\- Il faut la comprendre, elle a perdu quelqu'un de cher à ses yeux.  
Yuka jette un coup d'oeil reconnaissant à C.c, qui venait de la défendre, puis se releva.  
-Bon, comme apparemment je suis celle qui fait tout ici, je vais vous exposer ma théorie, qui ne se base cependant que sur des hypothèses. C'est extrêmement tiré par les cheveux*, mais c'est le seul truc qu'on a..  
Elle inspira profondément, puis reprit ;  
\- Yuno était amoureuse de Light. Je crois que ça se voyait comme le nez au milieu du visage. Sur ma tablette, quelques minutes avant qu'on retrouve son corps, elle m'avait envoyé des messages disant qu'elle allait le suivre et lui dire quelque chose. Il me semble évident qu'elle allait lui déclarer sa flamme.  
Yuka avait décidé de passer sous le silence l'existence de son journal de l'amour.  
\- Donc, Light se met à l'écart. On peut alors supposer qu'il avait son arme avec lui.  
-Son arme ? Demanda Death the Kid, les sourcils froncés.  
-Oh, faites pas genre, hein. On sait tous qu'on vous les a rendus. Donc, Light aurait pris son Death Note avec lui.  
-Death quoi ? Interrogea Juzo.  
-Death Note. C'est un cahier dans lequel quand on écrit le nom d'une personne, celle ci meurt dans les 40 secondes qui suivent. On peut aussi détailler l'heure, le lieu et les causes de la mort.  
Light gardait le silence, les yeux baissé. Une vague de haine submergeant soudainement Yuka, celle ci accéléra ;  
-Donc, Yuna se dirige seule vers un Light seul : conditions idéales pour une déclaration d'amour, mais aussi pour un assassinat... On peut envisager le fait que Light n'ait pas respecté la règle du ''jamais tout seul'' pour écrire le nom de quelqu'un dans le Death Note. Mais Yuno l'a pris au dépourvut, de une en le suivant, de deux en lui faisant une déclaration.  
Light a tendance à utiliser les femmes qui l'adorent pour arriver à ses fins, mais ici, comme il était sur le point de commettre un meurtre parfait et donc de gagner, ça ne lui était d'aucune utilité. Il aurait donc gentiment décliné les sentiments de Yuno, pour qu'elle le laisse tranquille et qu'il puisse faire ce qu'il avait à faire. À partir de là, deux scénarios sont possibles, ayant toutefois la même fin ; 1-Yuno, triste à en mourir (c'est le cas de le dire)** va se pendre 2-Yuno n'étant pas une fille comme les autres, est prise d'une colère folle et se jette sur elle avec l'intention de le tuer, et Light panique et écrit son nom dans le Death Note. Personnellement j'opte pour la seconde option, sinon on a pas vraiment de coupabl- ATTENTION !  
En effet, Light avait sortit un cahier noir et un stylo et avait commencé à écrire très vite. Heureusement, au cri de Yuka, les jumeaux avaient bondis sur lui et l'immobilisaient (alleluia l'alliance avec eux !). En rage, elle finit en hurlant ;  
-Donc la seule piste qu'on a c'est que Light soit le coupable et je pense que son comportement le prouve !

Le silence régna quelques instants, ensuite brisé par le rire perçant de Monokuma.  
-Poupoupou ! Et bien, je crois qu'il est temps de voter ! Voyons voyons... Bien sur, majorité absolue ! Bravo à tous, c'est bien ça ! Donc, mon petit Light-kun...  
Sans surprise, les chaînes firent leur apparition pile à ce moment.


	19. Chapter 18

Comme toutes les fois précédentes, Yuka suivis les chaînes et les cris vains de leur victime, mais cette fois ci elle n'avait aucun remord d'en être la cause.* Elle avait enfin l'impression d'avoir vengé son amie.

Contrairement aux autres exécutions, il n'y avait pas un décor spécial installé au préalable, mais uniquement un trône de fer** au milieu d'une pièce sombre. Light y était assis, presque calme. Avec un petit sourire, Yuka se fit la réflexion que ça ressemblait un peu à l'exécution de L. Tant mieux.

Monokuma apparut de nulle part, comme d'habitude.

-Poupoupou ! Vous vous demandez peut-être comment nous allons exécuter ce cher Light ! (Fangirl à l'arrière : du sang ! du sang !) Et bien...cette fois ce ne sera pas à moi de décider comment il meurt.

Un silence tendu et surpris s'installa dans la pièce.

-Vous ne pensez pas que celui qui condamne se doit d'aller jusqu'au bout de son action ? C'est vrai, quand on y pense, dans ce monde, ceux qui prononçaient la sentence n'activaient pas eux-mêmes la guillotine, n'est-ce pas ? Moi je trouve que c'est terriblement injuste, poupoupou ! Et il se trouve que dans cette pièce il se trouve quelqu'un qui a prononcé pas mal, voir toutes les sentences du jeu, il est temps que cette personne en prenne les responsabilités ! Donc Yuka, si tu veux bien...

Et l'ours sautilla pour rejoindre Yuka, et lui tendit un stylo et un carnet noir, qu'elle reconnut aussitôt. Les autres derrière elle eurent un mouvement de recul horrifié.

-Yuka, je pense que tu n'es pas obligée de le faire...murmura doucement C.c à ses côtés.

-C'est vrai, continua Ciel en la rejoignant à ses côtés.

-Ensemble, on peut lui tenir tête, à cet ours de malheur, cracha Death the Kid en faisant un pas en avant.

Les jumeaux posèrent une main chacun sur ses deux épaules en lui disant qu'ils étaient tous ensembles dans cette galère, et même Livaï murmura qu'il n'hésiterait pas à massacrer ce foutu ours.

Yuka les remercia avec un sourire timide.

-Merci à tous. Vous avez raison. On est tous ensemble.

Puis elle se retourna vers Light.

-Mais cet enculé mérite de mourir.

Et sans même une seconde d'hésitation, elle ouvrit le Death Note d'un geste fluide et écrit rapidement « Light Yagami », suivit de la cause de sa mort.


	20. Chapter 19

"Aaaaaah je suis une personne horriiiiiible je mérite la moooooort je suistellementtellement désoléééééeeeee" pleura Yuka pour la énième fois.

-C'est pas grave si grave tu sais, lui dit Death pour la énième fois.

Yuka plongea la tête dans sa tasse de thé, faisant soupirer Ciel.

-Sébastian, maugréa-t-il, fais-la taire, par pitié !

-Yes, my lord.

Comme Light n'était évidemment plus présent à l'appel, Ciel avait fait appel à son fidèle majordome pour le remplacer. Scones et thés rares avaient donc remplacés oeufs brouillés et céréales. Le fait que Ciel dévoile sa carte maîtresse et son principal atout de la sorte avait tout d'abord étonné Yuka, puis elle avait replongé dans sa mélasse de sentiments de culpabilité. Les autres pouvaient bien soupirer et lever les yeux au ciel, elle avait tué un homme quand même !

Sébastian se plaça devant Yuka et la força doucement à relever sa tête de la tasse de thé. Puis il enlève son uniforme, puis sa chemise, et là Yuka sort de son état de culpabilité et tombe dans les pommes en saignant du nez, pendant que Sébastian remet ses habits, sans faire le moindre commentaire.

-Bon, au moins elle va se taire maintenant. Qu'est-ce qu'on fait, aujourd'hui ? Perso, j'aimerais bien éviter de mourir, soupira Death the Kid en se rasseyant. Il entreprit alors de trier les scones par leur taille, leur diamètre, et en symétrie axiale par rapport à une brèche dans la table.

-Moi, je propose que l'on reste bien tranquillement dans nos chambres, dirent les jumeaux à l'unisson. Pas d'interactions, pas de décapitations, n'est-ce pas ?

-Décapitation ? releva Lelouch en touillant son café du bout de sa petite cuillère.

-Oui, bon, c'était le seul truc qui rimait avec "interactions", maugréèrent-t-ils en retour.

-En tous cas, j'approuve ce plan, enchaîna Ciel en mordant dans un muffin à la myrtille. Peut-être qu'on réussira à avoir une journée de calme sans meurtres, pour une fois.

Quand Yuka se réveilla, elle se trouvait dans sa chambre. Un peu dépaysé, elle regarda autour d'elle et vit un mot griffonné à la va-vite sur son bureau : "Repose toi un peu, aujourd'hui on tente la journée sans meurtres. Et si tu veux encore pleurnicher quelques heures parce que tu as exécuté Light, on est pas loin, chérie. -Hikaru et Kaoru." Elle sourit tendrement au mot, puis alla se recoucher. Elle avait encore besoin d'un peu de temps pour digérer tout ce qui s'était passé ses dernières heures : l'exécution de Light (par sa faute) et surtout, la mort totalement injuste de sa meilleure amie... La laissant pratiquement seule dans ce jeu cruel et mortel. Heureusement qu'il lui restait Hikaru & Kaoru... Le visage une nouvelle fois baigné de larmes, elle tomba dans un sommeil sans rêve.

Et vu réveillé quelques heures plus tard par une voix aiguë.

"Poupoupou ! Un nouveau cadavre à été découvert ! Le temps d'enquête est ouvert !"

A nouveau au bord de la crise de larmes mais en même temps étrangement lasse, Yuka se leva et sortit de sa chambre, absolument pas surprise par le fait qu'un crime se soit déroulé en aussi peu de temps.


	21. Chapter 20

-Qui est l'heureux élu, cette fois-ci ? Demanda Yuka.

-Death the Kid, répondit Lelouch.

Tout le (petit, à présent) groupe s'était retrouvé dans le couloir qui reliait les chambres les unes aux autres. Le cadavre se trouvait assis contre la porte de chambre de Death the Kid, les yeux vides.

-Bon, soupira notre héroïne, qui commençait à connaître la chanson. Cette fois, il est hors de question que j'enquête toute seule et que je me prenne tout le boulot. C.c aide, mais vous vous ne faites rien, et ça c'est plus possible. Vous savez quoi, en fait ? Je vais carrément pas enquêter. Je vous laisse faire, et je voterais comme vous au tribunal. Vous avez votre vie entre vos mains, les mecs.

En quittant la salle devant leurs yeux écarquillés, elle frôla Kaoru et lui glissa :

-Je soupçonne Ciel. Il a dévoilé son jeu en invoquant Sébastian ce matin, il va vouloir en faire usage le plus rapidement possible.

Et elle retourna dans sa chambre.

Elle passa l'heure suivante à feuilleter le bouquin qu'elle avait trouvé dans sa chambre, il y a quelques jours. Le dernier livre d'HP était sans nul doute le plus sombre… Un peu comme cette aventure. Elle avait presque honte de le reconnaitre, mais au début, elle s'amusait. Résoudre des meurtres, impressionner les autres, ces personnages préférés… Jusqu'à ce que son amie en fasse les frais. Et là, c'était plus drôle du tout. En fait, songea-t-elle, c'était un peu comme jouer à un jeu vidéo de guerre. Tant qu'on est à l'extérieur et qu'on contrôle tout, on adore. Mais quand on est dedans et qu'on subit, alors là, non non non merci beaucoup je dois y aller j'ai cours d'aqua poney dans cinq minutes.

« Poupoupou ! Il vous reste 10 minutes d'enquête, 10 ! »

S'étant endormie (une nouvelle fois) Yuka ignorait combien de temps s'était écoulé depuis le début de ladite enquête. Maintenant qu'elle y pensait, elle trouvait sa décision de laisser les autres s'occuper de l'enquête seuls complètement stupide. S'ils mouraient tous, eux rentreraient peut-être dans leurs univers respectifs, mais elle, en attendant, elle n'aurait qu'une seule vie, et comptait bien la garder.

« La seule chose que je peux faire, maintenant, c'est de leur demander qui ils vont accuser, et vérifier rapidement de mon côté avec mon geass. Comme ça, si on meurt tous, au moins je me blâmerais aussi. »

Quand elle sortit de sa chambre, les autres partaient déjà en direction du tribunal, qui lui jetèrent au passage des regards mauvais et triomphants à la fois. Discrètement, elle attrapa les bras de ses complices et les tira en arrière.

-Alors ? chuchota-t-elle. Verdict ?

-Tu avais vu juste, on dirait. Il n'y a aucune façon de voir qui est le coupable, alors on a accusé Ciel. Au début il a juste ri, puis il a pigé qu'on était sérieux, alors il s'est énervé et il a crié un peu partout. Ça c'était super drôle. A la fin il a laissé tomber et est allé « enquêter » de son côté. Je crois que son valet est toujours vers le corps.

-Majordome, corrigea machinalement Yuka. Bon, allez-y, je vous rejoins.

Quand ils furent disparus, elle se dirigea vers le cadavre. Comme les jumeaux l'avaient dis, Sebastian s'affairait autour, seul son maître était déjà partis.

-Alors, Sebas-chan ? Demanda-t-elle en s'accroupissant vers lui. Quel est le progrès ?

Il la regarda d'un air surpris.

-Mais, My Lady, je pensais que vous ne vouliez pas participer à l'enquête…

-Seul les imbéciles ne changent pas d'avis, rétorqua-t-elle. Alors ?

-Mon maître m'a ordonné de prouver que je…qu'il n'est pas coupable. J'aurais exécuté cet ordre avec plaisir, mais…

-Mais tu avais des gens qui regardaient, donc tu ne pouvais pas agir à ta guise ?

-…exactement.

-Tu as conscience que tu envoies ton maître mourir, là ?

Le majordome sourit.

-Je sais. Mais s'il est désigné coupable, il m'ordonnera de le sauver. Et j'exécuterai son ordre, donc il ne craint rien.

-Mais…En toute honnêteté, c'est lui le coupable ?

-Non, mademoiselle.

Un frisson glacé la traversa.

-Mais…S'il l'accuse à tort, et que tu le sauves… Alors nous sommes condamnés…

Il haussa les épaules.

-Ce n'est pas mon problème. Maintenant, si vous voulez bien m'excuser, je vais aller rejoindre mon maître.

-Juste, avant que tu y ailles… Pourquoi Ciel ne t'as pas demandé de tuer tout le monde ? Où de le faire sortir ?

-Parce que mon maître adore ce genre de jeu. A plus tard, miss.

Et il disparut dans les ombres.

Yuka retroussa ses manches. Elle avait une poignée de minutes tout au plus pour trouver le vrai coupable et sauver sa peau. Vite, trouver la cause de la mort. Elle se pencha sur le cadavre. Sa chemise avait été ouverte et on voyait que multiples trous avaient été faits un peu partout, provoquant une hémorragie, qui avait été soigneusement nettoyée (Sebastian ?). N'importe qui aurait pu faire ça dans son sommeil, avec un couteau… Un couteau… ? Sebastian savait manier les couteaux… Non ! Fausse piste !

Avec un soupir, elle activa son geass et parcourut la pièce du regard. Rien, rien, rien, rien, rien, et…rien. Rien du tout ! Pourtant son geass était censé l'aider à voir les détails qui… Là. Sur le tapis… Un fil rouge avait été proprement noué en papillon, très discrètement, sur une des franges. Une signature.

« Poupoupou ! Le tribunal commence ! Les retardataires sont priés de venir… Sur le champ ! »

Et alors qu'elle dénouait le fil rouge, des chaînes sorties de nulle part lui enserraient les chevilles et la traînaient jusqu'au tribunal.


	22. Chapter 21

« Poupoupou ! Que le procès commence ! »

Yuka s'épousseta discrètement les épaules (le sol de l'académie n'étant pas très propre) et parcourue la salle du regard. A présent, la plupart des barreaux étaient vides. Ne restait plus qu'elle, Lelouch, Livaï, C.c, Ciel, Juzo et les jumeaux.

-Bon, dis Lelouch en plaquant ses mains sur le barreau. Pas besoin de blabla. C'est Ciel, et son valet. On peut voter ?

-Non ! s'écria Yuka.

Tous la regardèrent, surpris.

-Elle veut quoi, la morveuse ? fulmina Livaï. Elle refuse d'enquêter, et ensuite elle se pointe avec ses discours merdiques ?!

Yuka décida d'ignorer l'accusation, et reprit

-Ce n'est pas Ciel, le coupable, c'est Juzo !

-Hein ?! Mais n'importe quoi ! répliqua le concerné. Tu dis ça juste pour sauver ton chéri, t'accuse quelqu'un au pif ! J'ai rien fais, moi ! Et puis, on est tous d'accord pour dire que c'est Ciel !

Notre héroïne regrettait à présent à mort d'avoir planté cette graine de soupçon dans l'esprit de ses amis. Si elle ne l'avait pas fait, ils l'auraient tous suivie, elle !

-Mais regardez ! s'exclama-t-elle, brandissant le fil rouge. Je l'ai trouvé sur la scène du crime ! Ça ne vous rappelle pas quelque chose ?!

Pas de réponse.

-Les cicatrices de Juzo ! Mais vous êtes tous aveugles ou quoi ? Vous avez aucune preuve pour Ciel ! Mais moi j'en ai une pour Juzo ! Alors…

-C'est le moment de voter ! l'interrompit le nounours.

Folle de rage, et consciente qu'elle avait perdu la partie, Yuka vota quand même contre Juzo.

-Les résultats sont là ! Et… A 4 voix contre 3, c'est Juzo que vous avez désigné ! De plus, c'est une boooooonne réponse !

Il fallut quelques temps à Yuka pour comprendre ce qui venait de se passer.

1\. Ses alliés, les jumeaux et C.c, plus l'accusé Ciel l'avaient suivi.

2\. Juzo était réellement le coupable (elle n'y croyait pas trop à vrai dire)

3\. Ils étaient tous sauvés !

Elle laissa éclater sa joie alors que les chaînes faisaient de nouveau leur apparition. Juzo grommela alors que « cet imbécile n'avait qu'à pas se plaindre de la symétrie bancale de ses cicatrices ».

Le châtiment de Juzo fut bien trop sanglant pour que je vous le raconte ici. Laissez mo juste vous dire que ses derniers mots furent « si j'avais su, j'aurai pas mis autant de temps à percer des tous petits trous avec ma si grande faux. Ça m'a pris un temps fou. »


	23. Chapter 22

-Bon, dit Livaï brusquement, on a encore perdu deux membres, et rester coincé ici avec une bande de petits merdeux commence sérieusement à ma taper sur les nerfs. Alors maintenant c'est moi qui prends les commandes, et je ne veux pas de commentaires là-dessus.

-Hein ? proteste Lelouch. Mais c'est injuste ! Pourquoi toi ?!

-Parce-que moi, contrairement à toi, je suis un adulte. Et j'ai un cerveau en bon état de marche.

-Et si jamais quelqu'un meurt, tu fais le suspect idéal. Génial, comme technique, ironisa Ciel.

-Et après avoir dit quelque chose d'aussi débile, les soupçons vont se porter sur toi, champion. Maintenant vous vous la fermez et vous écoutez.

Silence.

-Parfait. Voici le plan. On a failli tous crever la dernière fois vu qu'on a refusé d'écouter la gamine, qui, pourtant, avait raison. Une voix de l'autre côté et on était cuit. Alors voilà ce qu'on va faire la prochaine fois qu'il y a un meurtre, on l'écoute.

-C'est ça, ton plan ? rétorque Lelouch.

-Oui, c'est ça. Des fois, quand on a des atouts dans sa manche il faut savoir les utiliser. Et la morveuse à l'air d'avoir plus de matière grise que nous tous réunis. Toi Lelouch-morveux, tu fais partir la balance dans le négatif.

-Mais !

-Donc Morveuse va nous surveiller et quand/si un meurtre se produit, alors tout reposera sur ses épaules.

-Eh ! Mais faudrait peut-être lui demander son avis, non ? protestèrent les jumeaux.

La concernée haussa les épaules.

-Ce plan me va. En gros c'est ce que je faisais avant, mais sans me mettre des bâtons dans les roues.

En vérité, Yuka jubilait intérieurement. Avec cette nouvelle règle en place, aucune chance qu'un meurtre se reproduise !

-Mais…Si jamais la personne que Yuka surveille se fait tuer ? remarqua C.c.

-Alors les soupçons se tourneront naturellement vers elle. C'est une arme à double tranchant.

-Parfait, sourit Yuka. De toutes façons, mon seul but, c'est de sortir d'ici et pouvoir faire le deuil de mon amie.

En effet, pensa-t-elle, elle était fatiguée de ce jeu. Elle voulait retrouver sa vie, sa famille, ses quelques amis et même son école normale, où personne ne mourrait pendant les interclasses, sauf l'espoir de ses élèves.

Après ça, tous vaquèrent à leurs occupations. Elle décida de surveiller Lelouch en premier, non pas qu'elle le soupçonnait, mais c'était un de ses personnages préférés et elle regrettait vraiment de ne pas pu avoir échangé quelques mots avec lui. Elle le suivit donc tout naturellement dans la bibliothèque, et s'installa sur une table avec lui. Il la dévisagea.

-Dis-moi, dit-il sur un ton doucereux, pourquoi t'es là ?

Yuka ne releva pas la pique, et répondit du tac au tac :

-Je sais pas, pourquoi t'es né ? Le monde se porterait bien mieux, pourtant.

Un demi-sourire se dessine rapidement sur ses lèvres.

-D'accord, je vois. Pourquoi me surveiller en premier ?

-Il y a de fortes chances que le prochain meurtre (parce qu'arrêtons de se voiler la face, il y aura un prochain meurtre) ne se déroule pas juste après l'annonce de notre nouvel accord. Dooooonc je commence par surveiller celui qui a le moins de chance de se faire tuer. Donc toi.

-Et pourquoi moi j'ai le moins de chances de me faire tuer ? demanda-t-il en arquant un sourcil, amusé.

-Parce-que à moins que je me trompe, tu as un petit pouvoir dans ton œil qui peut t'être bien utile… Ça m'étonnerait que tu te laisses gentiment faire.

Il recule légèrement, stupéfait, tandis que Yuka sourit de toutes ses dents, très très fière d'elle.

-Comment sais-tu ? Pour mon geass ?!

-J'ai mes sources. Et je suis amie avec ta pote, mon gars, dit-elle en se levant. Oh, et une dernière chose, reprit-elle en le voyant effleurer son œil. Pas la peine d'essayer de l'utiliser sur moi. J'en ai un aussi.

« Bon » pensa-t-elle en sortant de la bibliothèque, laissant Lelouch derrière elle. « Lui c'est fait. Qui maintenant ? Qui sont les plus…faibles ? Je ne pense pas que Livaï ait besoin de surveillance. Il sait très bien se battre. Remarque, Lelouch n'en avait pas besoin non plus… Cette discussion m'a juste servie à le mettre en garde sur mon geass. Raaaaah je suis trop intelligente ! Bah quoi, des fois on a tous besoin de se jeter quelques fleurs… Bref, Ciel a Sebastian, je n'ai pas à m'en faire pour lui. C.c est immortelle de base, donc là aussi, pas de problème…Reste donc les jumeaux. Eux n'ont pas grand-chose pour se défendre. Donc ils sont les prochains sur ma liste ! » conclut-t-elle, fière de son raisonnement. « Allons donc surveiller ces canailles ! J'ai vraiment dis canaille ? Mon dieu… »

-Salut, vous ! Quoi de neuf ? lança-t-elle en entrant dans le gymnase. Les jumeaux disputaient une partie de tennis. Elle songea que ça lui rappelait un certain moment de Death Note et s'en voulut d'autant plus de ne pas avoir réussi à sauver les deux personnages. Même si elle avait condamner Light elle-même, mais chut.

-Hikaru est en train de perdre…misérablement ! répondit Kaoru (du coup) avec un grand sourire.

-Mais tais-toi ! On a un point d'écart alors fais pas le malin, imbécile, rétorqua son frère.

-Je ne comprends comment vous arrivez à vous amuser alors que tout ça… Se passe.

-Au contraire, répondit Kaoru, dans une situation aussi difficile que celle-ci, il est essentiel de se détendre, ou alors on pète un câble.

« Il a bien raison… »

-Vous n'avez pas peur de mourir ?

-Tant que tu es là, chérie, je n'ai peur de rien, lança Hikaru avec un clin d'œil en sa direction.

Yuka éclata de rire.

-Ola, du calme, gentleman. Je ne suis pas une de tes hôtes !

-Mais…Si tu te balades avec pleins de meurtriers potentiels à longueur de journée, reprit Kaoru sur une note plus sérieuse, ce n'est pas toi qui est le plus en danger ?

Elle haussa des épaules

-En effet. Mais si jamais on me tue, vous aurez juste à accuser la personne que je surveillais pour sauver votre peau… Donc ça se vaut.

-Je comprends, répondit simplement l'autre, en servant une nouvelle fois.

Yuka décida de rester avec eux jusqu'au déjeuner.

« Poupoupou ! Un cadavre a été découvert ! Le temps d'enquête est ouvert ! »

Une nouvelle fois dans une période de temps pourtant assez courte, le sang de Yuka se glaça dans ses veines. Un meurtre… ? Comment était-ce possible ?! Ça lui avait échappé ?! Folle de rage, elle sortit du gymnase comme un ouragan.


	24. Chapter 23

-Où est-il ? hurla-t-elle en débarquant dans la bibliothèque. Où est l'imbécile qui a osé mourir ?!

Elle eut sa réponse : le cadavre de Lelouch était étendu sur la table, un poignard fiché au milieu de son torse. C'était carrément de la provocation. Il avait les yeux grands ouverts, presque écarquillés. Autour de la table étaient assemblés Livaï, C.c et Ciel. Les jumeaux arrivèrent quelques instants plus tard.

-Expliquez-moi ce qui s'est passé, fulmina-t-elle, inspectant le cadavre.

-Pour éviter un quelconque meurtre, expliqua Livaï, nous avons décidé de nous déplacer en groupe. Donc nous étions ensembles, C.c, le gamin et moi, et on allais chercher Lelouch-morveux pour compléter le groupe. Mais bon, on a eu une mauvaise surprise en arrivant.

-C'est qui le gamin ?! cracha Ciel

-Tu portes des talonnettes, mec. J'ai cherché ta virilité toute la nuit dernière, j'ai rien trouvé.

-Espèce de…

-On se calme, les interrompit Yuka, toujours concentrée sur la scène de crime. Livaï, quand est-ce que vous vous êtes retrouvés tous ensembles dans la même pièce ?

-Environ deux minutes avant qu'on ne découvre le cadavre.

-Bon. Laissez-moi faire maintenant. Mais ne partez pas, restez dans la bibliothèque.

Avec ce qu'elle avait sous les yeux, il était impossible pour elle de trouver une solution. Aucun indice. Epuisée, elle se laissa glisser sur le sol. Plus qu'une solution possible, encore une fois… Elle activa son geass. Rien, rien, et…Son geass lui désignait C. c. Quoi ? Comment était-ce possible ? ...Il lui montrait directement le coupable ? Peut-être parce-qu'elle n'avait laissé aucun indice… Mais…Comment en être sure ?

Déjà, Yuka remarqua que son amie n'avait pas l'air très affectée par ce qui se passait autour d'elle. Elle regardait la scène d'un œil ennuyé. « Quand on y pense » se dit-elle, « C.c est immortelle. Elle ne risque donc rien à commettre un meurtre… Et puis ! Comme je l'ai dis tout à l'heure, si quelqu'un l'avait attaqué, il aurait put utilisé son geass sur lui, sauf que ça ne marchait pas sur C.c, vu qu'elle était porteuse elle-même ! »

« Poupoupou ! Le tribunal se tiendra dans cinq minutes ! »

-Et si… C'était un suicide ? dit soudainement Ciel.

Yuka grimaça. Ça mettait toute son hypothèse en l'air !

-Hm… Je connais Lelouch. Il a des choses à faire avant de mourir, dont sauver une certaine petite sœur aveugle…Ca écarte donc l'hypothèse du suicide. N'est-ce pas, C.c ?

-Oui, complètement, répondit cette dernière en feuilletant un magazine de déco intérieure.

Ce fut la dernière preuve dont Yuka avait besoin !

-Camarades ! hurla-t-elle, les faisant sursauter. Un meurtre a encore été commis, et… le coupable en a manifestement rien à foutre, n'est-ce pas, C.c ?!

L'accusée haussa les épaules en continuant de lire son magazine.

-En plus, continua Yuka, Lelouch avait un pouvoir qu'il pouvait utiliser sur tout le monde, sauf sur ceux qui l'ont aussi…Dont C.c !

Tous hochèrent la tête, à son grand soulagement. Ils la croyaient ! Elle avait réussi !

-Bon, si nous n'avons pas d'autres sujets à aborder, conclut-elle tranquillement, nous avons un procès auquel assisté.

« Poupoupou ! Le procès est ouvert ! » annonça Monokuma en sautillant sur son trône.

-Nous avons déjà découvert le coupable, annonça Livaï. On demande le vote.

-Oh ? Déjà ? S'étonna l'ours. Vous êtes sûrs ?

-Certains, avancèrent les jumeaux.

-Bon, et bien… A vos marques, prêts, votez !

Yuka vota pour C.c, ne la quittant pas des yeux.

-Alors, alors, les votes sont là…Et…Tout le monde a voté pour C.c ! Et c'est…LA MAUVAISE REPONSE !

Tous se regardèrent, paniqués. Il y avait même une lueur de peur dans les yeux de Livaï. Une première.

-Je vais donc demander à notre gagnant de venir me rejoindre sur le trône…Enfin devrais-je dire gagnante ? Si tu le veux bien…

Avec un grand sourire, Yuka quitta son barreau et sous les yeux choqués de ses « amis » s'assit tranquillement sur le trône.

-Espèce de sale… hurla Livaï.

-Chut.

La victoire avait fait place à la haine dans les yeux de la grande gagnante. Pour venger son amie décédée, elle avait trompé tout le monde amis, alliés, Lecteurs. Elle promena son regard sur l'assistance. Livaï était fou de rage. Les jumeaux étaient au bord des larmes. Ciel regardait dans le vide. C.c profitait du spectacle.

-Tu avais raison, Livaï, déclara-t-elle. Cette nouvelle règle est à double tranchant. J'ai gagné. Et vous êtes tous morts.

FIN


	25. Epilogue

-Quelle aventure, quand même ! déclara Yuka en prenant possession du bureau du principal.

-Poupoupou ! Et qui n'a pas fini comme je l'avais pensé…

-Tais-toi, l'ours. Maintenant, la boss, c'est moi.

-Oui, maîtresse.

-Parfait. Appelle C.c, s'il-te-plait. Je vais avoir besoin d'elle pour la suite.

-Bien sûr. Mais avant, j'aimerais vous poser une question. Pourquoi l'avoir épargné ?

-Je l'ai accusé à tort pour mon plan. Et puis, elle m'a vraiment beaucoup aidé en passant un marché avec moi. C'est ma façon de la remercier. Enfin, conclut-elle, elle est immortelle, donc je ne pouvais pas l'exécuter.

-Ah, ses executions… Franchement, je n'aurais pas pu faire mieux !

-Merci, ça me flatte ! Laquelle était ta préférée ?

-Peut-être celle de Livaï. Quelle ironie du sort pour lui !

-Ah oui ! J'ai fais venir Eren et il l'a tabassé à mort. Certains appellent ça le karma…

-Et quelle était votre préférée ?

-Et bien, j'hésite. Faire bruler Ciel dans un manoir était une super bonne idée, mais bien évidement Sebastian l'a sauvé, donc ça ne compte pas… Donc je dirai les jumeaux, noyés dans leur propre argent. Ironie du sort, encore une fois… N'empêche, c'était trop drôle à voir !

-Je suis d'accord ! Et… Qu'allez-vous faire maintenant ?

La jeune fille parcourut du bout des doigts les boutons, les écrans de contrôle et les machines qui servaient à faire venir les gens de leur univers respectifs.

-Je pense que tu as dû t'éclater, à faire tout ça… Et moi je ne suis pas prête à retrouver ma vie normale, tout ceci est bien trop amusant. Donc…C'est à mon tour de créer mon jeu !

-Et comment vas-tu l'appeler ? demanda C.c, qui venait de surgir de derrière elle.

Yuka se frotta les mains.

-Otaku Danganronpa, seconde édition !


End file.
